


Happy Birthday Steve Rogers!

by CougsenStuckyLover98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Happy Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Coupons, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 36,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CougsenStuckyLover98/pseuds/CougsenStuckyLover98
Summary: For Steve’s birthday this year, Bucky gives him a month long gift in the form of naughty “coupons” that choose which sexual or relaxing (but mostly sexual) activity Steve and Bucky will get up to that day.This is my first work ever posted so I hope y’all enjoy!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 56
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Wattpad as well!  
> It’s CapsWinterSoldier

On June twenty-ninth, Bucky dropped the booklet into Steve's lap as he was sitting on the couch sucked into a movie. He sat down next to Steve and waited as his husband picked up the booklet and flipped through it, his cheeks turning pink as he looked over the options. Bucky grinned like the little shit he was as Steve looked over at him. "Um. What's- What's this?" he asked. Bucky chuckled and scooted closer to Steve. 

"It's an early birthday present. Starting on the first next month, you pick one coupon for every day of July and that's what we do that day." Bucky explained. Steve's cheeks turned even darker as he flipped through slower and read each slip. 

"So... anything I choose?" he asked. Bucky nodded, "Absolutely anything." 

"In any order?" Steve asked. Again, Bucky nodded, kissing Steve's cheek and down his jaw just a little. "Anything you want, in any order you want it. Happy birthday, baby." Bucky said before he stood and grabbed his gym bag. 

"Wait. Where are you going?" Steve asked, standing and following Bucky. A little awkwardly, Bucky noticed, glancing down with a smirk at the prominent bulge in Steve's jeans. "Meeting Natasha in the gym. She'll kill me if I cancel on her again." he said, grabbing some cold bottles of water. Steve caught up to him and pressed the bulge against Bucky's ass. 

"But-"

Bucky moved out of Steve's grip, laughing as he went to the door with Steve on his trail.  
"I'll be back in a few hours. That'll give you and your friend here some time to think about what's up first." Bucky said, patting the bulge and kissing Steve before walking out the door. Steve groaned as he walked back to their bedroom and into the bathroom to take a cold shower and wait for Bucky to return. 

It was later that night, as they were both stripping for bed, that Steve knew what he wanted to use first as he watched Bucky's back muscles shift and roll as he changed. Steve managed to hold out all day on the first, buzzing with excitement from the moment he woke up to the second he finally managed to get his mouth on Bucky. 

He slipped the piece of paper from his pocket and slid it into Bucky's hand. Bucky backed up and looked at it, grinning as he read "Strip Tease" in the curvy black letters. 

"Get comfy, babe." he said, lightly pushing Steve back towards the bed. Steve crawled up on the bed and leaned back against the pillows. "And you're sure you wanna do this, too, Buck? You don't have to if-" 

Bucky quickly cut Steve off with a kiss and stroked his fingers through Steve's long hair. "Baby, if I wasn't down for everything on those cards then I wouldn't have filled them out with what I did." he said. Steve's eyes grew a bit. 

"You wrote these?" he asked. Bucky nodded, "Found a site and filled them out with what I wanted. Had'em shipped here as an early little gift for the greatest husband a guy could ask for. Don't get me wrong, you're still getting other gifts as well, but these were just too much fun to pass up." 

Steve looked up at him. "So... This is for real? Any time I want something on these cards... I just hand it to you? At any time on any day?" he asked. Bucky nodded. "So if I wanted to use the Riding card on the fourth-"

"Then I'll ride you on your birthday as hard as you want. Or you can ride me. However you want it is how we'll do it." Bucky said. 

The corners of Steve's lips turned upwards a bit, "And if I wanted the Nude Modeling on the twenty-fifth-"

"Then I'd sit my naked ass anywhere in the vicinity of our home that you wanted and stay there til you're done." 

"And if I wanted-"

"Okay, now I know you're being a punk. You want your strip tease or not?" Bucky asked. Steve laughed and nodded. Bucky kissed him once more before standing up and grabbing his phone. 

"Not a strip tease without some good stripping music is it?" he asked. Steve laughed, "Guess it's not." 

Bucky found something slow, with a good beat for him to move to. He started with his shirt, slowly lifting the hem as he bit his lip and looked down at Steve, who was starting to breathe a little harder as he watched. Bucky took a step closer and Steve put his hands on Bucky's hips only to have them pushed away. 

"No touching." Bucky said. Steve nodded, too captivated by his husband to form a real response, and he gripped the edge of the bed in his fists. Bucky raised his shirt a little higher, rolling his body sensually with the beat of the song and lifting his arms above his head as he pulled his shirt off. He tossed it at Steve with a laugh as it landed over Steve's head. Steve yanked it off and grinned up at Bucky, who slid his hands down his body, taking his time as he moved them to his jeans. 

He popped the button, swaying his hips as he unzipped them and turned around so his back was to Steve. Bucky had to fight back a laugh as his husband honest to god whined at Bucky's turn. 

Bucky slid his thumbs into the waist and teased the jeans down a little, letting Steve see the elastic of his boxers before pulling them back up. Steve groaned, "Please, Buck..." he said. Bucky looked over his shoulder at Steve and smirked. 

"Want me to take them off, baby?" Bucky teased, slipping them down a little further. Steve nodded, "I do. Please, baby." 

Bucky took his time, swivelling his hips as he slowly pushed his jeans down his legs, bending at his waist and shaking his ass a little. The next thing he knew, he was on the bed and had a very ready to go Steve above him. 

"You didn't let me finish." Bucky said. Steve came down and kissed him, "Couldn't keep my hands off you any longer. Fuck, Bucky, how the hell do you tease like that?" he asked, kissing down Bucky's neck. Bucky moaned and his response was lost as Steve went lower and wrapped his lips around his nipple. 

Bucky's back arched and he let out the prettiest noise. Steve let out a growl, and he spent the rest of the night getting all of those noises from his husband, and already thinking about which card to use next.


	2. July 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie (Of Your Choice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Wattpad as well! CapsWinterSoldier

Bucky grinned as Steve dropped a slip of paper in front of him as he was finishing breakfast. 

"Lingerie of your choice? Nice. You got something picked out for me?" He asked. Steve leans down, draping his arms over Bucky's shoulders to slide his hands down Bucky's chest. "Mhm," he says, kissing under Bucky's ear, "It's waiting on the bathroom counter for you to put on after your shower." 

Bucky tilted his head back, kissing Steve under his chin and smiling, "Go get your breakfast. It's in the oven keeping warm. I have the feeling we'll both be needing our energy soon." Bucky said.   
Steve laughed softly and nodded, kissing the top of Bucky's head before going to get the food from the oven. 

Bucky had only had a few bites left when Steve came out, so he was finished by the time Steve sat down. Steve looked up at him when Bucky went to stand and he quickly grabbed Bucky's hand to pull Bucky into his lap. 

"Have breakfast with me before you shower?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded and made himself comfortable on Steve's lap as Steve started on his breakfast. He fed Bucky a few bites as well, and let Bucky steal sips of his orange juice, occasionally kissing away little droplets that ran down Bucky's chin before Bucky could wipe them away. 

"You're adorable." Steve said. Bucky huffed and stood when Steve finally finished his food.   
"I'll be right back. You get comfy wherever you wanna do this." Bucky said, bending to give Steve a chaste kiss that turned into him straddling Steve's lap and nibbling on his bottom lip. 

"Mmm, Stevie... If you want me in that lingerie you chose we're gonna have to stop." Bucky panted, absolutely not whining when Steve backed away from where he'd been sucking on Bucky's neck. Steve nodded and pat Bucky's hip, letting him stand again on slightly wobbly legs. He helped Bucky get steady and watched as Bucky walked down the hall to their bedroom. 

He stripped as he walked to the bathroom, dropping his sleep clothes in the hamper and walking into the bathroom. He spotted the black set laying on the counter and snorted. Steve had apparently done some shopping, because this was not something Bucky had owned before. He'd remind his punk when he was done who's birthday it was. 

He turned the shower on and groaned when the hot water hit his skin. It always felt so good, being as hot as he could stand it, loosening his muscles and relaxing him all over. He wet his hair, shampooing and conditioning thoroughly before he moved on to the body wash. He used Steve's, because it drove Steve crazy in the best way having his smell on Bucky. He used probably a little more than needed, scrubbing everywhere to make sure that he was clean for whatever Steve wanted to do. 

When he was done, he made sure he was completely dry before picking up the delicate outfit. Cause trying to get into this stuff with any amount of moisture was absolute hell and he wasn't down for tearing up something so pretty before Steve got to do that himself.

Before Bucky put it on, he took the time to dry just a little longer and picked up his razor.   
His face, among other places, were a bit scruffy. Bucky wanted to be soft for Steve in this outfit. So he gave himself a close shave, getting his face and everything lower nice and smooth before finally feeling ready enough to dress. 

Bucky started with the top, carefully getting it on and perfectly placed before moving on to the panties Steve had chosen. He pulled them on and immediately noticed the open back. 

He chuckled. Steve would choose something with easy access. He made sure the lace ruffle around his hips was straight before moving on to the stockings and garters. Steve had an obsession with Bucky's thighs. So Bucky isn't surprised that Steve would choose something that also allowed him to see those thighs dressed up in pretty lace. 

When Bucky was completely dressed and had everything in place, he grabbed one of the fluffy robes hanging on the door and wrapped it around himself. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Steve laid back on the bed, arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed. Bucky quietly crept to his side of the bed and tried to lean down for a quick, sneaky kiss, but Steve was faster. Bucky laughed as he found himself being grabbed and flipped over on to the bed. 

"What do you think you're up to, love?" Steve asked. Bucky smiled, "Was tryna get a kiss." he replied. Steve hummed, "You want a kiss, baby?" he asked, his voice deep and husky. Bucky bit his lip as he nodded. "Yeah, Stevie. Want some kisses." he replied, gasping as Steve started kissing down his jaw. 

"Mmm... and where would you like these kisses, baby?" he asked. Bucky couldn't help his back arching as he tried getting his mouth to work. "Um- ah- Want-"

"Want what, sweetheart? Tell me where you want those kisses," Steve cooed, smirking at how worked up he could get Bucky so easily. Bucky groaned and shivered, "E-everywhere, Stevie. Kiss me everywhere." 

Steve's grin grew wider, and he kissed Bucky deeply on the mouth, groaning as Bucky sucked on his tongue and tangled his fingers into Steve's hair. "Gonna kiss you everywhere, baby," he said, lips brushing Bucky's, "Just as soon as we get rid of this pesky robe here." Steve kneeled up as his hands went to the fuzzy rope holding the robe together and untied it, letting it fall open and reveal Bucky to him. He groaned as he looked over Bucky's body wrapped in lace. 

"You like it?" Bucky asked nervously. Steve was immediately nodding, "Baby this is so much better than I ever imagined." he said.   
Bucky giggled, his mind clearing up enough to start teasing Steve again. "You been imaging me in new lingerie, Stevie?" he asked. 

Steve's cheeks pinked up a little, "I... might've seen this when the company sent me an email about it a week ago. Haven't stopped imagining you in all the pretty new sets since. Guess they arrived just in time." he sucked a mark high enough on Bucky's neck that he wouldn't be able to hide it before Bucky was pulling his face away again. 

"They?" Bucky asked, "As in more than one?"   
Steve nodded, "To replace the few I ruined tearing them off of you." he said. Bucky laughed, "I think you're forgetting that it's your birthday, baby. You're supposed to be the one getting gifts." 

"Got all the gift I need right here, sweetheart. Believe me." Steve replied, kissing Bucky sweetly. As sweet as it was, Bucky had to laugh again. "Such a goddamn sap, Rogers!" he teased. Steve laughed with him and helped him get the robe the rest of the way off. "I'll show you a sap." he said. 

He kissed down Bucky's chest, mouthing at him over the delicate fabric and biting at his nipple. Bucky arched and moaned out Steve's name as he basked in the sensation of Steve's teeth and tongue on his sensitive nipples. 

"Steve, god, that feels good." Bucky groans. Steve moans around the pink little bud, nipping a little harder before he kisses Bucky again and moves further down. His tongue traced the lines of Bucky's abs and he grinned as Bucky's stomach twitched. He loved that his husband was ticklish. Usually, he'd stop and play with that fact a little, but right now he really just wanted to fuck Bucky in his pretty underwear. 

He kissed, nipped, and sucked his way lower until he reached the V of Bucky's hips. Another of Bucky's more sensitive areas. He pointed his tongue and slowly traced the deep lines, his hands coming down to hold Bucky's hips still as they pressed upwards and Bucky let out more noises, each one slightly louder and breathier than the last. 

"Stevie- Stevie, please... I'm- I wanna-"

Steve shushed him gently. "I know, sweet thing, I know." Steve moved from his hips and down to his cock, hard and red and throbbing, and flipped up the ruffle of fabric around Bucky's hips. He ducked his head as Bucky watched and mouthed at Bucky's cock through the panties. Bucky's hips jerked again and Steve gripped them tightly. There'd be bruises there tomorrow. 

Bucky cried out and tried pushing them up, wanting more, but Steve was a master at taking his time when he wanted to. When he wanted to make an absolute mess out of Bucky. That seemed to be his intention now as he slowly licked and kissed up the shaft, wrapping his lips around the head when he reached it and sucking gently. 

"Fuck! Steve, holy shit, gonna make me ruin those if you keep that up, babe." Bucky panted.   
"Maybe that's exactly what I want." Steve said, wrapping his lips back around Bucky and taking him deeper, swallowing around him and making Bucky think Steve was going to finish him off right here. Then he stopped. He tucked Bucky back into the underwear and Bucky groaned. 

"Stevie?" Bucky asked when Steve kneeled up again. Steve kissed him hungrily before gripping his hips and turning him over. Bucky gasped, but helped situate himself on his belly as Steve slid a pillow under his hips. Steve leaned over him, blanketing Bucky with his body as he kissed the back of his neck. 

"So fuckin' pretty, Buck. Always so fuckin' gorgeous. How'd I get so damn lucky, huh?" Steve kissed down Bucky's spine, unhooking the top and letting it fall open to kiss more of Bucky's soft skin, inhaling the scent of his own body wash on him and groaning. Bucky whimpered as Steve kissed the dimples in the base of his spine before he felt Steve move off of him again. He let out a frustrated noise, which Steve responded to with a laugh, before flipping that ruffle up off of Bucky's ass. Bucky moaned as he felt Steve's huge hands cupping and squeezing and spreading his ass. 

Bucky was aching. He knew this was supposed to be about Steve, but goddamn he needed to cum! He whined as he felt Steve kissing lower, the sensitive skin where his thighs met his ass, nipping to leave little love bites as he moved back up. Steve spread Bucky's thighs further, nearly getting lost in the sight of Bucky's cock and balls wrapped so pretty in the underwear he'd chosen. He kissed them, he couldn't help it, and grinned as Bucky moaned again. 

Steve knew he'd been basically torturing Bucky, but he wanted to worship every perfect inch of his husband. He wanted to spend the rest of his life doing that. 

Right now though, he knew Bucky couldn't take much more. He leaned down, spreading Bucky open, and licked right into Bucky's hole. Bucky damn near squealed as Steve went all in. Usually he built up to it, teasing licks and touches, but not this time. 

Bucky shook on the bed, pressing his hips into the pillow underneath him and no longer fighting back the noises that wanted to be let out.   
"Steve, ah, God! Steve! Please, baby, please..." Bucky begged, which only made Steve lick deeper and Bucky cry louder. 

Steve worked Bucky right up to that edge, pulling back when he knew Bucky was about to cum and leaning to the side. Bucky saw through his blurry eyes that Steve had found their lube and he let out a relieved groan as he heard the cap clicking open. 

"Please, Steve-"

"Yeah, baby. Gonna get you nice and ready now, baby. Fuck you in your pretty new outfit. You want that, Buck?" Steve kissed the back of his neck again as he slid two fingers into Bucky, knowing how Bucky liked it. 

Bucky moaned and nodded, "Yeah, baby, want it. Want you so bad," Bucky groaned, dragging it out as Steve added a third finger. He rocked back into it, trying to get the angle for Steve to hit his sweet spot, but Steve knew better. He didn't curl his fingers the way he usually did, he simply stretched Bucky until he was ready. 

"Fuck, Bucky, always so fucking tight, baby." he groaned as he slid inside. Bucky was whimpering into the pillow beneath his head, squeezing his eyes shut and fisting the bed sheets. 

It was when Steve saw him biting into the pillow that he pulled Bucky up so he was kneeling with Steve. It made Steve press deeper inside him, rubbing against Bucky's prostate with every little move. Bucky had tears rolling down his cheeks at this point, along with the sweat from his forehead. Steve pushed his hands under the top and pawed at Bucky's chest, pinching and tugging on his nipples as he began to thrust into Bucky. 

Bucky cried out with every single one, shivering and twitching in Steve's arms. "Y'feel so good, Buck, so good for me, baby." Steve huffed, circling his hips and grinding his cock deep into Bucky's prostate. 

"Steve, I'm- I can't- I need to- please, Stevie-" 

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky, his hand sliding down and over Bucky's aching cock. "Come on, baby," he said, thrusting his hips harder and faster into Bucky as he stroked him through the panties. 

Bucky cried out, his moans never ending as he writhed in Steve's arms and on his cock. "With me, Stevie, cum with me. Wanna feel it."   
Steve groaned, using his free hand to turn Bucky's face to his for a sloppy kiss. 

"Shit, Bucky, I'm fuckin' close." Steve groaned. Bucky nodded, wrapping his arm up around Steve's neck and pushing himself back into Steve's thrusts and clenching around him. It didn't take long for either of them, after all the build up, to reach that edge again. 

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Bucky cried, his cock spilling into the underwear and Steve's hand. "Stevie!!! Fuck!" Bucky continued to cry. It didn't take Steve long at all after hearing Bucky's cries and feeling him spasm around his cock for Steve to cum almost immediately after Bucky. He grunted, groaning out Bucky's name and tightening his arms around him before they both fell to the bed, exhausted and extremely satisfied. 

"Jesus fuck," Bucky panted as he rolled over. He took the top off and tossed it to the floor, then grimaced as he looked at the panties. 

"Can't ever keep a pair clean for future wear can we?" he asked. Steve chuckled tiredly and helped Bucky push the panties down his legs and off, taking the stockings with them. 

"Good thing we can just keep buying more." Steve said, kissing his shoulder. Bucky laughed and shook his head at his husband. 

"Did you enjoy this one?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded, "I did. Thank you, Bucky." 

They moved in again and Bucky sighed softly as they made out for a bit until he felt Steve growing hard again. Bucky snorted and backed up, "You really wanna thank me? You let me sleep before round two." 

Steve laughed and kissed Bucky one more time before nodding, "Alright, sugar. You rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you."

"Mmm, I love you, too, Steve." 

Bucky drifted off, and Steve followed peacefully after, the two of them bathed in the afternoon sunlight coming through the window as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Wattpad as well! This chapter there has the actual pictures of what Steve chose because I’m very new to this site and have no clue how to add pictures to chapters 😂


	3. July 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Underwear Day 
> 
> ((And I do apologize if this one seems rushed I was trying to write, cook, and bake for the 4th of July all at the same time))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this one seems rushed I was trying to do three different things at once and do it before it was actually July 4th. I hope y’all enjoy this chapter and also check me out on Wattpad! I have a lot of stuff written there as well that I’m thinking of bringing over to Archive!

Bucky was just about to get dressed for the day when Steve was shooting off the bed. "Wait, wait, wait!" he said, going over to the dresser and picking up the coupon booklet. He tore one out and handed it to Bucky. 

"No underwear today? Alright." Bucky said, tossing his boxers aside. Steve grabbed something else as Bucky was looking for a shirt and came up behind Bucky, pressing his body up close.   
"Can I make a request with this coupon?" Steve asked. 

"Hm... I think I can allow that. What do you want, baby?" Bucky asked, turning around and wrapping his arms around Steve. Steve smiled shyly and held up a pair of grey sweatpants. Bucky can't help but laugh. "You just wanna stare at my dick, huh?" he teased. Steve laughed and nodded, "Can you blame me? It looks good in grey sweats." he replied. Bucky rolled his eyes, but kissed Steve before he backed up and pulled on the sweats. "

"What about my ass, how's that look?" Bucky teased, shaking his ass back against Steve. "As delectable as always, babe," Steve replied, smacking it and making Bucky jump. 

"You start that and we'll never leave the bedroom." Bucky said. "What's wrong with that?" Steve asked him, dipping his hands in down into the waist of Bucky's sweats. 

Bucky shivered and chuckled as he removed Steve's hands. "Nothing, babe. Except for the fact that I'm starving. So let me make some breakfast before you start pawin' at me, alright?" 

Steve kissed him once more and nodded before they both walked out to the kitchen. "What do you want me to do?" Steve asked. Steve couldn't cook to save his life, even after all the lessons Sam and Natasha had given him, so it was mainly Bucky doing the cooking while Steve helped where Bucky told him to. But this morning Bucky shook his head and ushered Steve towards the stools at the counter to sit. 

"You're the birthday boy. You don't cook your own breakfast." Bucky said as he went to turn the stove on. 

"Technically it's not my birthday yet, though. Lemme back in the kitchen, baby, c'mon." Steve said, trying to use his puppy eyes on Bucky. Usually, those big sad eyes would be enough to get Bucky to do anything Steve asked for. But Bucky stayed strong. He ignored the eyes and went through the cabinets to get everything for pancakes. Then went to the fridge to grab a pack of bacon and some eggs to scramble. 

As Bucky moved, Steve watched his back. It was an incredible back, weird as that may sound. But Steve loved it. Those broad shoulders and that tan skin drove him crazy. 

Especially when Bucky was beneath him.   
Steve loves watching the muscles in Bucky's back tremble and roll as he writhed on the bed.   
And those adorable dimples made it billions of times better. Steve kissed and nipped at those every chance he got.   
Bucky would shiver and moan and whine because they were so sensitive. 

As Steve was lost in his head, Bucky turned around to lean against the counter while the bacon cooked, giving Steve an eyeful of the dick print at the front of Bucky's sweats. 

He felt himself getting harder and hoped Bucky wouldn't be upset if they didn't make it through breakfast.   
As much as Steve loved fucking Bucky, there were moments when Steve wanted it just as bad, and Bucky's dick? Absolutely fucking spectacular. 

Steve would die a happy man if the last thing he got to do was worship Bucky's dick the way it deserved. 

While Steve was very well endowed himself in that department, there was just something about Bucky's that made Steve swear his could never be as good. 

As he was staring, he noticed Bucky coming closer and snapped out of his thoughts.   
"Been sayin' your name. You focused on somethin', babe?" Bucky asked with a knowing smirk. Steve blushes and glances down again. Bucky is getting harder, and that just makes Steve's dick spring right up when he notices. 

"I knew you just wanted to stare at it all day." Bucky teased.   
"Why else would I ask for no underwear today?" Steve replies. 

Bucky laughed and took the bacon off the stove, setting it on the counter before coming back to Steve and standing between Steve's legs. He looked down at the tent in Steve's sweats and let out an amused huff. 

"Well you chose this torture for yourself, babe. Did you forget what we had planned for today?" Bucky asked. 

Steve nodded, because he really did forget after he'd gotten the idea of ripping those sweats off of Bucky. 

"Let me remind you then," Bucky said, kissing down Steve's jaw. "First, we finish breakfast," kiss, "Then, we have to go to Sam's because he and the others are throwing you a party since we wanted to spend tomorrow by ourselves," kiss, "So we probably won't have another moment alone until tonight. Because someone wants to go to the gym before the party." He was kissing down Steve's chest, burying his face between Steve's pecs and nuzzling there, kissing his way down lower. 

"Buck-" 

"Ah-ah. I gave you your one request with this coupon, my love. But after we get home, if you're good today and let your friends throw you this party, I promise to give your best guy down here a reward when we get home. That sound good, Doll?" Bucky asked, his mouth brushing over Steve's erection. 

Steve was panting by the time Bucky was done taking, rock hard and so fucking close. He was always so easy to make cum the first time, like his body knew to do it just to take the edge off a little. Bucky smirked up at him when Steve let out a whimper, like he knew exactly how close Steve was. 

"Bucky- Buck, please, I-" 

"Aw, Stevie. I know. You're right on that edge, aren't you, Doll? Hm... Alright... maybe I can let you have one more request," he said as Steve trembled on the stool. 

"I'll get you off, but if you stay hard all day that's your own problem til we get home. Got it?" 

Steve immediately nodded, "Please, Bucky. I'm so fuckin' close." Steve gritted out.   
Bucky nodded and stood, bringing Steve in for a passionate kiss as he slid his metal hand down Steve's sweats and wrapped his fingers around Steve's cock. 

Steve shouted, nearly coming off the stool at the contact. Bucky immediately started stroking, not letting up for a second as he remained kissing Steve and down his neck. 

"C'mon for me, sweet thing. You're so close, be good and cum for me. I got you, darlin'. C'mon, Stevie." 

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's neck and buries his face in Bucky's collarbone as he cums shouting and shaking and writhing his way off the stool. Bucky catches him and holds him up as Steve catches his breath. 

Bucky hums sweetly as Steve comes back down from his orgasm, and kisses him softly before patting his ass over the sweats and helping him stand again. 

"Why don't you go take a cool shower, babe. I'll finish breakfast." Bucky said. Steve nodded, and walked down the hall to the shower as Bucky washed his hands and continued cooking. 

Steve was already rock hard and aching by the time he got there, and the cool water on his body didn't do much to help. 

Steve slightly regrets his coupon choice today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Check me out on Wattpad!   
> CapsWinterSoldier


	4. July 4th

Bucky had been wondering all day what Steve was going to choose.  
The past few days Steve had already given Bucky the coupon he wanted to use by now. But today there'd been nothing. Bucky was starting to wonder if Steve didn't want to use them anymore.  
It was the first birthday since Steve had returned the Infinity Stones then come back to Bucky. He thought that Steve would’ve wanted something more today than the usual apple pie and gifts. 

It was after dinner that night when Bucky realized why Steve hadn’t chosen all day. He’d been saving it for this moment.  
Steve and Bucky had been sitting outside, enjoying the fireworks show that had just started, when Bucky saw Steve get up and go to their record player. Steve dropped the needle and the trumpets from their song began filling air around them as Steve walked back over and held out his hand.  
“Dance with me, honey?” He asked. 

Bucky nodded and grabbed Steve's hand, letting Steve pull him up and into his arms. 

He kissed Steve and smiled as he could still taste the sugar and cinnamon from the apple pie he'd made for him earlier. 

"I would've thought you'd want one of the dirtier coupons today." Bucky said, laying his head on Steve's shoulder as they moved in slow circles. 

Steve chuckled softly, the sound vibrating against Bucky's ear. "Nah. You've given me the greatest day today, baby. All I want to finish the night off is a slow dance with my best guy." Steve kissed the top of Bucky's head. 

“I’m glad you’ve had a good birthday, baby. Did you like your gifts? I know it’s always paint sets but-“ 

“My gifts are wonderful, Bucky. I love them. And believe me when I say I’ll be keeping the tradition of painting you first thing with all the new utensils and colors.” 

“Just tell me when, babe.” Bucky replied, kissing Steve’s collar where his lips were closest to. 

{Never thought that you would be  
standing here so close to me  
there's so much I feel that I should say  
but words can wait until some other day}

Bucky smiled as their song floats around them, Steve’s arms are wrapped around his waist as his own are around Steve’s neck. 

“Love you so much, Stevie. I’m so glad I can spend your birthday with you again.” Bucky whispered.

Steve’s arms tightened around him and Steve presses his cheek to the top of Bucky’s head. “You have no idea how happy I am to have this back, baby.” Steve replied. 

{Kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time  
Haven't felt like this, my dear  
Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time}

Bucky felt the tears spring to his eyes, as they always did to this song, and he tried to nuzzle even closer to Steve’s chest. He could feel wet little drops in his hair and knew it was getting to Steve as well. But neither of them mentioned it. Neither of them had to. This song said it all for them. 

It had been so long since they’d been able to celebrate anything together. Steve had gone through so many birthdays without Bucky by his side. Each one felt harder than the last, and all Steve wanted for this one was to hold his best guy close and never let him go again.  
Bucky being here with him, being married to him, was the only gift Steve would ever want again. 

He twirled Bucky around, spinning him out and then back in again, making Bucky laugh through his tears. Steve held him tightly and dipped him backwards, kissing him as they stood back up and letting them come to a stand still as the last verse of their song was coming up. The kiss was salty from their crying, but they didn’t care. They were both home, in the lives they deserved to be living, and as they danced there, kissing underneath the fireworks, they both knew there was nothing that could ever tear them apart again. 

{You'll never know how many dreams  
I dreamed about you  
Or just how empty they all seemed without you  
So kiss me once then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time

Long, long time...}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna day thank you guys for the likes and the comments! Omg I was so nervous to post on here cause there are SO many good writers but y’all have made my day! I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Have a happy 4th!!


	5. July 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in the shower

Bucky laughed as Steve plowed into him and nearly knocked him over. "Jesus, punk, it's not a race!" He exclaimed. Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around Bucky as his husband unlocked their door. "You sure were running like it was." Steve said. Bucky laughed and pulled Steve into the apartment, the cool air making him feel sticky as it hit his sweaty skin, a night trip to the gym now seeming like a bad idea to Bucky, who just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. Steve noticed Bucky's grimace and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist. "I think I have an idea which coupon to use today." He said, kissing up the side of Bucky's neck. Bucky grinned and wrapped his arm back, tangling his fingers in Steve's hair. "Mmm, let's go then." Bucky replied, turning around to kiss Steve passionately. They started moving towards the bathroom, losing clothes and leaving a trail as they went. Steve switched on the hot water as Bucky took the bun out of his hair and shook it out. Bucky stepped into the shower and Steve followed, wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist again and kissing his shoulder. Bucky hummed softly, leaning back into Steve’s body. Steve’s hands left Bucky’s body for a second, grabbing the shampoo, before Steve kissed his shoulder. “Pick your head up for me, honey?” Steve asked. Bucky groaned at having to use some energy, but picked up his head from Steve’s shoulder and let Steve lather up his hair with soap. Steve grabbed the removable shower head and began rinsing Bucky’s hair before grabbing the conditioner and doing the same thing. Steve grabbed the body wash next and lathered it in his hands, running them over Bucky’s shoulders to start and down his chest. He stopped to rub over Bucky’s nipples, even more sensitive under the soap and water, and listened as Bucky moaned for him. Steve grinned as Bucky whines as Steve’s hands moved lower down his body away from his nipples. “Stevie...” “Yeah, honey?” Steve asked, like he didn’t know what he was doing. Bucky groaned as Steve’s hands held his hips and slid down, one of them wrapping around his hard cock, the other cupping his balls gently. Bucky moaned as Steve started stroking him and arched his back, pressing his ass back against Steve and feeling Steve just as hard as he was. “Want you, Stevie, please. Please.” Bucky begged. Steve kissed Bucky again before walking them closer to the wall and pressing Bucky against it. “Want you, too, Buck, so fuckin’ bad.” Steve held up two fingers to Bucky’s mouth and Bucky took them into his to suck on them enthusiastically. Steve moaned as he pressed his hips forward, rubbing his cock between Bucky’s cheeks. Bucky swirled his tongue around Steve’s fingers, getting them nice and wet before Steve took them out and trailed his hand down Bucky’s back and dipped his fingers between his cheeks, finding Bucky’s hole easily and dipping both fingers inside. Bucky loved the stretch and the burn. Steve started moving them, spreading them and thrusting them in and out before adding a third. “Fuck, Steve... god, that feels good.” Bucky groaned. Steve crooked his fingers and found the spot that made Bucky jump and cry out, his noises echoing off the walls as he let his head fall back on to Steve’s chest. “That feel good, Buck? You like that?” Steve teased. Bucky whimpered as Steve rubbed on his prostate some more, sending jolts of pleasure up and down Bucky’s spine and making him arch until he was on his toes and whining desperately. “Stevie, baby, please. Don’t wanna cum on your fingers, please.” Bucky begged. Steve grinned into Bucky’s shoulder, “What do you wanna cum on, sweetheart? Hm?” He asked, wanting to hear Bucky say it. Bucky groaned and pressed back against Steve again. “Say it, sweetheart. Ask nice for it.” Steve said, his other hand reaching around to stroke Bucky’s leaking cock again. Bucky cried out, his body tensing like it didn’t know whether to push forward into Steve’s hand or back on to Steve’s fingers. “P-please, Steve. Fuck, please. I- I want your cock. Please. Lemme cum on your cock!” Bucky begged loudly. Steve turned Bucky’s face back towards his and kissed him sloppily. “Such a good boy,” Steve whispered, before lining up his cock. Bucky slid his feet apart more and groaned as Steve started pushing in, letting his head fall forward against the shower wall as Steve kept filling him. He bottomed out with a grunt and wrapped his arms around Bucky again, waiting until Bucky gave him the nod telling him he could move to start circling his hips. “Fuck, Bucky. Always so goddamn tight, honey.” Steve groaned. Bucky whimpered, feeling way too good to respond as Steve’s cock rubbed his prostate with every grind of Steve’s hips. This wasn’t going to take long at all. Bucky could already feel his first orgasm creeping up on him, and he guess Steve could feel it too because he was suddenly rubbing at Bucky’s nipples and sucking at his throat. “Come on, sweetheart. Cum for me. Let go, baby, I got you.” Steve said, coaxing Bucky over the edge and groaning as Bucky squeezed him tighter. He stopped moving, wanting to give Bucky a moment to recover, but Bucky reaches back and tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair again. “Don’t stop, baby. Wanna feel you cum. Fill me up with it, Stevie.” He begged. Steve nearly came just at Bucky’s words, but he grit his teeth and started moving again, feeling his own orgasm coming quickly as he snapped his hips into Bucky. “Fuck, yeah! C’mon, Stevie, cum. Fuck, please, I wanna feel it, Stevie, c’mon.” Bucky begged, his flesh hand going down and wrapping around his own hard cock again. Steve moaned as he watched Bucky jerking himself to another orgasm just as Steve’s own ripped through him, filling Bucky until it was dripping from him. “Ah! Aaahhh! Bucky! Fuck!!” Steve cried, his arms getting tighter around Bucky’s body. “Mmm, that’s it, baby. That’s it,” Bucky sighed as Steve’s thrusts slowed down. Bucky whined as Steve’s soft cock slipped from his hole. The two of them stood there against the wall and caught their breath the best they could. Bucky turned around and wrapped his arms up around Steve’s neck, bringing his husband down for a kiss that quickly turned heated again. “I can not go another round in the shower. I’m getting cold.” Bucky said. Steve nodded, “You go on to bed, sweetheart. I’m gonna wash up and then I’ll be there.” “You sure? I can wash you, too.” Bucky said. But Steve smiled and shook his head, “You start rubbin’ on me and we’ll be in here for another hour.” He said. Bucky laughed and nodded and after a quick cleanup, left the shower to dry off as Steve washed himself quickly. Bucky made sure he was completely dried off before pulling the blankets back and crawling into bed. He was nearly asleep when he felt it dip and move with the second body being added to it. Steve kissed the back of his neck as he pulled Bucky close to spoon him. “I love you, Bucky. Til the end of the line.” Steve said, kissing Bucky’s cheek. Bucky smiled sleepily as he turned back to get a real kiss, “Til the end of the line, baby. I love you, too. Goodnight.” He said. “Goodnight, Buck.” Steve replies on a yawn. And a good night it was.


	6. July 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erotic Movie Night 
> 
> This chapter was really written just to poke some fun at 365 Days😂 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"You don't have any plans tonight, do you?" Steve asked, watching Bucky chop up some carrots for the soup he was making. 

Bucky grinned, "We're already married, babe, don't gotta ask me out all over again."

Steve rolled his eyes, "I know that, you jerk. I'm just asking. You've been into your yoga classes lately and I have an idea for tonight."

Bucky slid the carrots into the soup and shook his head, "No class tonight. Mondays and Thursdays are a dance class."

Steve nodded and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket, laying it on the counter. Bucky leaned over and looked at it, smiling and nodding as he began cutting up celery to add.

"Movie night? Okay. You got one in mind?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded and walked to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine Tony had given him for his birthday.

Bucky looked at it and scoffed, suddenly amused.

"This is getting interesting." He said.

Steve came up behind him and kissed his shoulder. "I have a movie in mind. Wanda suggested it to me. Figured we could open this, turn that on, then see what happens?" Steve suggested.

Bucky snorted, "See what happens," he says. Like you don't already know what'll happen, you punk."

Steve laughed and kissed Bucky's neck, patting his side as he moved away and went to set up Netflix.

When dinner was done, they both fixed a bowl of the soup and moved to the couch to eat.

"365 Days? What is this?" Bucky asked, blowing on a spoonful.

Steve ate a bite and panted as it burned his tongue. Bucky laughed, "It _just_ got done you dumbass! Why do you always do that?"

Steve eventually swallowed his mouthful and took a sip of his wine, ignoring Bucky's laughter.

When the first sex scene came up, flashing back and forth between the man getting a rough blowjob on his jet and the woman using her vibrator, Bucky's eyes went wide.

" _Wanda_ watched this?" He asked. Steve nodded, "Bucky she's twenty-three years old and she's an Avenger. I think she can watch a movie with sex in it."

"It's just... the kid reminds me of my sisters. It's weird to think she watches this shit." He grumbled.

Steve chuckled and kissed Bucky's head. "It'll be fine, Buck. Let's keep watching."

They watched the movie as they ate, setting their bowls aside when they were finished and settling further into the couch. Bucky was cuddled up against Steve's side, Steve's arm draped around him and his fingers rubbing up and down Bucky's arm, leaving goosebumps.

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes at the movie, "How many times is he about to ask his _"babygirl"_ if she's lost?" He asked. Steve chuckled and they went back to watching the movie.

"Jesus Christ," Bucky sighed as another scene came up. He laughed though as the blowjob the man told his captive woman she'd be missing only lasted about thirty seconds.

"What exactly is she missing?" He asked, making Steve crack up for a minute.

Bucky laughed with him and refilled their glasses when they went empty before returning to their positions, Bucky's fingers rubbing soft circles on the inside of Steve's thigh.

Both of them were pretty calm throughout the movie, Bucky sighing and rolling his eyes every time he thought something cheesy happened.

But Steve... Steve was slightly more worked up.

And then... _The Boat scene._

Bucky and Steve watched as the couple on screen fucked across every surface of the yacht, and while Bucky was thinking about the heart condition the main female character was supposed to have, Steve was thinking about Bucky.

Bucky on all fours, on his back, riding him against the headboard, bent over the table or counter or-

_Fuck_. Now Steve's hard. Or, harder, anyways. Bucky, as always, noticed Steve getting harder and was smirking as he sat up and threw one of his legs over Steve's hips to straddle his husband.

"That gettin' you hot, baby?" Bucky asked, grinding down just a little bit against the bulge in Steve's pants.

Steve groaned and his fingers dug into Bucky's hips hard enough to bruise for a few hours.

" _You_ get me hot, Buck. Always you." Steve replied, his lips crashing into Bucky's, teeth digging into Bucky's plush bottom lip.

Bucky whimpered at the sting and ground his hips down again.

"Yeah? You picturing me there? You wanna fuck me on every surface, baby?" Bucky asked, hips continuing to circle.

Steve pressed his hips up to meet Bucky's thrusts. Bucky reached down and tugged Steve's pants down around his thighs before doing the same. Steve's hand wrapped around their cocks, stroking the both of them together as they moved.

"Yeah, Buck. Wanna fuck that pretty ass across the apartment. Get you spread open and bent over every hard surface." Steve panted.

Bucky whined and his cock twitched against Steve's. " _Fuck_ , yes, Steve. Fuck me on the tables, bend- fuck, right there- bend me over the couch, baby. Fuck me til we can't move anymore."

Steve groaned and dug his teeth into Bucky's shoulder, making Bucky cry out. Steve reaches around and slipped his fingers between Bucky's cheeks, finding his hole and adding a little pressure there and on his perineum.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck, Steve... I'm close, baby. I'm _so_ close." Bucky cried.

"Cum for me, baby. C'mon, and I'll fuck you across another surface right after this. Give this hungry little hole what it wants." Steve said, stroking faster and tighter.

"Oh, oh, oh, _ah! Ah, Stevie! Yes!_ " Bucky shouted as he came, covering them both and Steve's hand in his release and whimpering as Steve kept stroking, his own orgasm hitting a moment later and adding to Bucky's mess on their bodies.

They sat there for a moment, the song still playing in the background but neither of them were focused on the movie anymore.

"We should get a boat." Steve says, and it takes Bucky's post orgasm fogged mind a moment to register what Steve has said before he bursts out laughing.

Steve joins him, both of them shaking with it before Bucky calmed down and stood to grab a wet paper towel. He cleaned the both of them before they fixed their clothes and sat in their previous positions on the couch.

They finished the movie and told Wanda their thoughts, but thanked her for the suggestion anyways. 

Wanda wrote them back and suggested a movie called Love, which Steve added to their Netflix list before the two of them stood to put away the leftover soup and clean the dishes they'd used before going to the bedroom, where their favorite surface got used well into the morning.


	7. July 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Nighter

"Mmmm, Steve, missed you so much, baby. Been gone way too long." Bucky whispered, his body rolling as Steve kissed and bit a path down his throat, leaving a trail of love bites that would last well into the next day. "I know, baby. I know. I hated bein' away from you for so long. Missed my sweetheart _so_ damn bad." Steve replied, his hips starting to rut against Bucky's. Bucky widened his legs, letting Steve settle between them before wrapping them around Steve's hips. "Ah, Stevie... feels good. Missed feelin' you, baby. What do you wanna do tonight? Huh? Anything you want." Bucky said. Steve groaned and kissed Bucky deeply, nibbling on his tongue and bottom lip as he pressed his own hard cock against Bucky's through their boxers. "I wanna spend all night long getting to know this gorgeous body again. That sound fun?" Steve asked, and Bucky enthusiastically nodded. "Yeah, baby. Yeah. Know it better than anyone, Stevie. Know it so well- _fuck_ , finish me like this first?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded and continued circling and pressing his hips into Bucky's, drawing the sweetest sounds from his husband as it pushed them both closer to their orgasm. Bucky's back arched as he let out high, panting moans. Steve's arms wrapped under his back and held Bucky close, not wanting a single inch of them separated after being on that long, dangerous mission. He dreamed about coming home to his Bucky every night, worshipping his sweet husband the way he deserved, and now that Steve had him in his arms he wasn't letting go for a long time. His hands slid under Bucky's ass, holding him tilted up and able to feel every inch of Steve's cock rubbing against him. "Steve, I'm so fuckin' close. Shit, I'm gonna cum..." Bucky gasped, his body tensing before shivering from head to toe as his first orgasm of the night rolled through him. "Stevie! _Oooh_ fuck!" He cried. Steve kissed his way down Bucky's body, finding all those spots that would keep Bucky trembling and cumming all night. "Such a pretty boy," Steve praised, tugging Bucky's sleep pants down. Bucky's cock twitched at the praise as Bucky moaned. Steve looked up and saw Bucky blushing. He smiled and kissed up Bucky's thighs, feeling them shudder beneath his lips. " _Steve_ , oh, god!" He cried. "Yeah... I know how you love these pretty thighs kissed on. So sensitive here, always have been." Steve said, kissing his way up until he reached Bucky's cock. He wrapped his lips around the head, suckling softly as Bucky cried and moaned. He slowly took Bucky into his mouth until Bucky was reaching the back of his throat. " _Fuuuck_ , Steve! Stevie, please, please!" Bucky begged. Steve pulled off of Bucky for a moment and reached over to grab their lube from the night stand. Slicking up two of his fingers, he swallowed Bucky again, and slid those fingers inside of Bucky as he did. Bucky arched up off the bed, his fingers coming to tangle in Steve's hair as Steve began moving his fingers in and out. Bucky damn near squealed when Steve found his prostate, rubbing his fingers over it again and again. "Steve, oh shit! Shit, baby, I'm- I'm gonna cum again! I'm- I'm- _aaahh_!" Steve swallowed every drop Bucky gave him and worked Bucky through it before pulling off. Bucky tugged Steve up and kissed him, shoving his tongue into Steve's mouth and tasting himself there with a low moan. "Want inside you, baby. Please." Steve begged, and Bucky nodded, rolling over and pressing back against Steve's cock. "Do it, baby. Get in me. Wanna feel you so bad. Missed feeling you, Stevie, c'mon." Bucky said, fingers digging into the bed as he waited. Steve leaned over him and turned his face in for a kiss. Bucky heard the sounds of Steve slicking up his cock before he felt it pressing against him. " _Fuck_." He exhaled. He pressed back against Steve, wanting it in him already, and whimpered as the bulbous head popped inside. "Buck... fuck, I've missed this." Steve growled, pressing further and further inside until he was completely sheathed in Bucky's body. His hands found Bucky's shoulders, gripping them as he began to move. The room quickly filled the sounds of their moans and cries, the sounds of skin slapping against skin. Steve pulled Bucky up against him, holding him against his chest as he thrust harder and deeper. "Bucky, fuck, Bucky! You're so good, sweetheart. So fucking warm and tight and beautiful. I love you, Bucky. Love you so much." Bucky nodded, "I- I love you, too, Stevie. Oh, yeah, baby. Right there! _Right there!_ Don't stop!" Steve sped up his thrusts, hitting Bucky's sweet spot with every one. Steve slid one hand down Bucky's body, feeling it damp with sweat, before wrapping it around Bucky's cock and jerking it in time with his thrusts. Steve felt his own orgasm coming and ground his hips into Bucky. "Come on, Bucky. Cum for me, baby. I'm right there with you. Come on, sweetheart." And how was Bucky supposed to resist that? He came with a loud cry, spilling across the bed sheets and Steve's hand. "Ah, Buck! Buck, I'm gonna cum... baby I'm-" "C'mon, Stevie. Wanna feel you cum. Fill me up, baby. Come on." Bucky begged, clenching around Steve's cock. Steve cried out as he came, his cock jerking and spilling inside of Bucky as they both collapsed to the bed. "Stevie, more. Please, I want more. I want in you." Bucky said, kissing Steve like it was the last time he'd ever do it. Steve nodded and went to roll over, but Bucky stopped him. "I want you like this. I wanna see you, baby." Bucky said, grabbing the lube and slicking his metal fingers. Steve would deny it, blushing so pretty when asked about it, but he totally had a kink for Bucky's metal arm. Steve opened his legs, cock still hard and twitching against his belly as Bucky got between them. Bucky started with one finger, Steve liked to be opened slowly, and Bucky loved working him up that way. Steve nodded when he was ready for the second, and Bucky slid it in with the first. He stretched them open, curling them to find Steve's prostate and grinning as Steve immediately came as Bucky found it and rubbed over it. Stevie has always been so much more sensitive than Bucky, and it was one of the things Bucky loved most about the times Steve wanted to bottom. He always came so easily. "Inside me, Buck. Get inside me. Make me cum again." Steve said. Bucky nodded and slicked his cock before grabbing Steve's thighs and pushing them up and out. Steve moaned and let his head fall back into the pillows as Bucky lined up his cock and sunk inside. "Fuck, Stevie. Baby you feel- _fuck_ \- you always feel so fucking good!" Bucky groaned. Steve wrapped his legs over Bucky's shoulders and dug one of his heels in. "Move, Buck. Fuck, please, move!" He gasped. Bucky nodded and began moving his hips, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in. Steve grunted with every thrust, his eyes squeezed shut and head turning from side to side as Bucky moved against his sweet spot. "Buck, oh god, I'm close!" Steve gasped, his nails digging into Bucky's shoulders and leaving welts as they dragged up his back. "Cum for me, Stevie. Come on, baby, come on. I got you. Let go, baby." Bucky reached down and stroked Steve's cock, not stroking for very long before Steve was shouting, going tense as he came before melting into the bed. Bucky came right after, groaning into the kiss Steve pulled him into as he let Steve's legs down and continued with lazy circles of his hips. "I love you, Steve. I'm so glad you're home." He panted. Steve flipped them over and felt Bucky slip out of him, whimpering slightly. "So am I, baby. And I am nowhere near done with you." He leaned down and captured Bucky's lips in another hot kiss, both of them moaning and getting harder again. It was well after the sunrise when they finally collapsed into a panting mess of sweaty limbs, not even moving to get more comfortable in the bed to sleep. The cleanup and showers could wait. They had each other again, and that's all they cared about.


	8. July 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wildcard!
> 
> Steve gets to choose whatever he wants.

Steve was going to die before they left the gym. He was actually going to die.   
Bucky was doing his yoga exercises on the other side of the gym, wanting to stay out of the way and have enough room to stretch out and move around. 

Normally, Steve would mind his business and focus on finishing his own workout, but Bucky liked doing his yoga in shorts. Short shorts. They stopped at the top of his thighs, leaving the rest of all those muscles on display to drive Steve crazy. Bucky never understood the obsession that Steve, and apparently quite a few other people as well, had with his thighs. To him, they were just his legs. He didn't see anything special about them. 

But for some reason they had a following. Bucky had seen the posts online and they cracked him up when he saw the posts and blogs dedicated to his legs.   
Steve didn't find them as funny, call him slightly possessive but he didn't exactly enjoy seeing others lust over his husband, but he did find the posts incredibly relatable. 

He bit back a moan as he watched Bucky doing a downward dog pose, eyes straying to his ass as well. Jesus Christ, Steve was not going to make it through this workout. 

He found himself setting down the heavy weights he'd been pressing and staring at Bucky instead, just watching his husband as he moved and stretched and folded those legs into amazing different positions on the mat. 

When Bucky shifted into the Cat Cow Pose, Steve let loose a groan as he watched Bucky arching and bending his back, his ass tilting upwards and giving Steve all kinds of fun ideas. 

Bucky looked up at Steve when he heard the moan and grinned. “Something the matter, Stevie?” 

Steve shook his head, “It’s far from the matter, sweetheart.” He said, letting his eyes move obviously down Bucky’s body.   
Bucky’s grin got wider as he came out of his pose and sat on the mat, pulling his legs up to rest his arms on his knees, knowing exactly what Steve was looking at. 

“You want somethin’, baby?” Bucky asked as he walked over, straddling the end of the bench Steve was sitting on. Steve nodded, his hands moving to touch Bucky’s thighs and running up the insides until his fingers dipped under the legs of the shorts.   
Bucky whimpered a little and Steve pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Think I know what to use that wild card for, sweetheart.” Steve said. Bucky nodded and stood, “Let’s go, then.” 

They raced up the stairs to their apartment and were barely inside when Steve was practically ripping those shorts down and off of Bucky’s legs.   
He grabbed Bucky’s thighs and lifted them up to wrap around him, getting a startled moan from his husband before carrying him back to the bedroom. 

Steve quickly undressed as Bucky tore off and tossed aside his own shirt before spreading his legs and welcoming Steve between them. 

“What do you wanna do, baby? Get to choose whatever you want this time.” Bucky panted as Steve kissed down his neck and chest.   
He moaned as Steve kissed over to his nipples, tonguing and nipping at them as Bucky whimpered and keened, fingers tangling into Steve’s long hair. 

“Please, baby. Stevie, fuck, please...” Bucky begged, feeling Steve as hard as he was against his leg. 

Steve let go of Bucky’s nipples and continued his way down, tongue tracing the lines of Bucky’s abs and the V of his hips before settling on his thighs. 

“Oooh, Stevie... fuck, baby, you know how that gets me.” Bucky sighed as Steve sucked on the inner skin of Bucky’s thighs. Steve nodded and bit a bruise into the soft skin. 

“Wanna fuck them, sweetheart. That’s what I want.” Steve said, and Bucky almost came right then. They’d never done that before, but Bucky was all too eager and willing to try it. He nodded and moved as Steve helped him turn over and get up on his hands and knees. 

“Look so damn pretty, baby. Fuck, I love these thighs. So thick and powerful. Want’em wrapped around me all the time.” 

Bucky giggled, “You just wanna carry me around for the rest of our lives, Stevie?” 

“If it means I never have to leave these thighs again? Absolutely.” Steve said, sucking up and down those gorgeous thighs again before straightening up and grabbing the lube from the nightstand. 

Bucky gasped as Steve slicked them with the lube before he was pressing them together tightly. “Ready, baby?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, Steve. C’mon, baby. Fuck my thighs.” Bucky panted. Steve slicked his cock and Bucky moaned as he felt it pressing between his legs, rubbing against his heavy balls and hard cock as it poked through and disappeared again. 

“Fuck, Bucky. Holy shit, baby. You’re thighs are fucking amazing. So strong and tight... goddamn, baby, I don’t think I’m lasting long.” Steve groaned. Bucky nodded, “Come on, Stevie. Give me that first one, and you can ride my thigh for the second one. You want that, baby? Wanna ride these thighs you love so much?” 

Steve cried out, “Ah! Oh, fuck, Bucky! Yeah! Fuck!” Bucky felt Steve’s cum adding more slickness to his thighs and moaned as he forced back his own orgasm before turning over. Steve was immediately on him, sucking down his hard cock and swallowing around it. 

“Fuck, Stevie. Stevie, oh god, baby, yes! I’m- fuck! Yeah!” Bucky shouted as he came. Steve swallowed every drop before crawling up and straddling one of Bucky’s thighs. 

“C’mere,” Bucky said, pulling Steve into a hard kiss. Steve moaned and rocked his hips down against Bucky’s thigh. 

“Fuuuck, Bucky. Goddamn that feels good.” He moaned, circling his hips again.   
“Yeah? You gonna mess up my thighs even more? Mark’em up and claim’em?” Bucky asked. 

Steve nodded, practically bouncing on Bucky’s thigh as his orgasm got closer. 

“Touch me, Buck. Please. I’m so close.” He begged, and Bucky immediately leaned in and went for Steve’s nipples. 

The reaction was immediate. Steve’s back arched as his body tensed and shook on Bucky’s lap, his release shooting all over Bucky’s abs and thighs. 

“Mmm, that’s it, baby.” Bucky cooed, stroking Steve through the last of his orgasm before he was pushing Bucky’s hands away, too oversensitive to continue. 

“That was fucking amazing, Stevie.” He said, kissing Steve softly and stroking his body. Steve moaned and nodded, “Yeah it was. Fuck, that felt good. You gotta try that, Buck.” He said. 

Bucky laughed, “Maybe I will. Let’s get that shower now before lunch, whaddya say?” 

Steve nodded, “Yeah. Yeah a shower sounds good.” 

Bucky nodded and lifted Steve to carry him into the bathroom, washing his husband gently and focusing on his favorite places. 

Steve was so sweet and soft for Bucky now, and if this was the outcome of Steve’s thigh obsession... Bucky guessed he could get behind it too.


	9. July 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone/Skype sex📱

Riiiiiiing

Bucky grumbled as he rolled over, shaking hair from his face and punching his pillow to make it comfortable again. 

Riiiiiiing 

Bucky huffed and his eyes flew open to see the screen of his tablet lit up with Steve’s Skype contact picture. 

It rang again and Bucky snatched it off the bedside table, swiping the answer option and looking one eyed at Steve smiling face. His other eye was buried with the other half of his face in his pillow. 

“Hey, Buck. What’re you up to, darlin’?” Steve asked him. Bucky couldn’t help but notice Steve’s hair was damp and the punk was in nothing but a towel. He’d just showered. 

“Steve, it’s five in the morning here. I was fuckin’ sleepin’.” Bucky growled. He wasn’t a morning person at all. Not even for his husband. 

Steve was used to it though. He smiled at Bucky’s growling and looked at Bucky like he was the cutest thing Steve had ever seen. 

“Ya gonna tell me why you called or are you just gonna stare at me?” Bucky asked. Steve laughed and sat himself on a chair in the hotel room he was in. 

“I called to tell you I’ll be home in a few hours. I’ll probably be there before you wake up again. We’re resting for a bit, packing up, then getting on the jet.” 

“You couldn’t’a waited for a more suitable hour to tell me this? Made it a surprise or somethin’?” Bucky grumbled. 

“You’re such a jerk in the mornings,” Steve laughed.   
Bucky flipped him off with the hand that was tucked under the pillow.   
“And yet you still decided to wake me up.” Bucky replied. 

Steve sighed, but he was still smiling, “I forgot about the time, baby. I’m sorry.” 

Bucky “hmm”d in reply. 

“I bet I can make it up to you.” Steve said. The tone of Steve’s voice had Bucky’s eyes opening again and his head picking up.   
Steve was now sat back in the chair, his thighs spread and relaxed. Bucky could see a very promising outline underneath the towel and suddenly he was feeling much more awake. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked.   
Steve nodded, “What’re you wearin’, honey?” He asked. Bucky shivered at his favorite pet name and chuckled, “Really? That’s what you’re starting with?” He asked. 

Steve only looked at him with a wicked glint in his eyes. Bucky sighed, “I’m wearin’ absolutely nothing, Stevie. You know how I like to sleep.” 

Steve hummed and nodded, “I do. I love wakin’ up to that, too. Move the blanket, baby doll. I wanna see my pretty husband.” 

Bucky whimpered and sat the tablet on its stand before rolling over and pulling the blankets down. He shivered as the cool air hit his skin. 

“Cold, baby?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded, “Just a little.” 

“Wish I was there to warm my pretty boy up.” Steve said, unwrapping the towel and letting it fall beside his thighs. Bucky bit his lip as he saw Steve’s cock rising against his belly. 

“W- What would you do?” Bucky asked. 

Steve’s grin grew wider, “First, baby, move that tablet. I wanna see all of that pretty body.” He said. 

Bucky nodded and moved the tablet to sit between his shins, giving Steve an uninterrupted view as Bucky sat up against the pillows some. 

“Oh, baby. Look at you. So sleepy and soft, huh? You’re so gorgeous, Buck.” Steve praised, starting to stroke his own leaking cock.   
Bucky moaned, wishing it was his hands on Steve right now. 

“Sound so pretty, too, baby. Now, you wanna know what I’d do if I was there to warm my baby up?” 

Bucky nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, Stevie. Tell me.” 

“Well, I’d start by kissing you. Soft at first and slow. Til you started moanin’ and tryna pull me closer. I’d slide my hands down that pretty body and grab those gorgeous thighs to wrap’em around me. I’d grind against you a little, give you just the barest relief on that pretty cock.” 

Bucky’s back arched, he couldn’t fight it. He let out a moan like he would if Steve were actually doing this stuff to him. His cock jerked against his belly, spilling drops of pre-cum on his skin. 

“Already got you feeling so good, huh, baby? Bet you’re achin’ right now aren’t you?” Steve asked. Bucky could only nod, too breathless already to form a reply. 

“Wanna know what I’d do next, love?” 

Again, he nodded. Steve chuckled on the screen and his hand started moving a little faster.   
“Next, I’d kiss and bite my way down that pretty throat. Mark it up so everybody can see whose you are. Whose are you, Bucky?” Steve asked. 

Bucky moaned, “I- I’m- god, Steve, I’m- I’m yours!” He managed to breathe out. 

“That’s right, Buck. And I’m yours. Can’t wait to be home with you and do all this for real. Move from that pretty neck and down between your tits. You talk about me having a pair, but Jesus, baby... yours are fucking fantastic.” Steve growled. “Play with’em for me, baby. Lemme see you touchin’ yourself.” 

Bucky whimpered and bit his lip as he brought his hands up to squeeze and push his pecs together. He heard Steve moan through the tablets speakers and started rubbing over his nipples with his thumbs. 

“Oooh, Steve... Fuck that feels good.” He moans as they peak and get harder. His cock twitches against his belly again and he wants to reach down for it, but Steve is setting the pace for this, telling Bucky what to do, and he loves being good for Steve. 

“Such sensitive little things, aren’t they? Too bad the clamps broke, huh? Might’ve been able to get up and grab’em real quick.” 

Bucky had wanted to cry when those broke before Steve could put them on him. They’d gotten hung on the hook they were usually kept on and one of the clamps had just snapped in half. 

They still needed to get new ones soon. 

“Still with me, Buck?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded, “Y-yeah, Stevie. Still with you.” He said. Sometimes Bucky’s mind drifted to a beautiful place when they had sex, and Steve usually had to check in more often than he normally did to make sure Bucky was okay. 

The last thing he ever wanted to do was upset his Bucky. 

“Good. Why don’t you grab one of your favorite toys, sweetheart. Somethin’ that’ll fill you up real nice.” Steve said. 

Bucky’s noise was loud before he reached under the bed for his box of absolute favorites and pulled out his large Bad Dragon “Archer” toy. 

“Grab the lube, sugar. You know you need extra taking that thing.” Steve said. Bucky nodded and grabbed a bottle from their nightstand and dropped both on to the bed. 

“Go ahead and start gettin’ yourself ready, baby. But do it slow. Enjoy it, sweetheart.” 

Bucky spread his thighs wider, hearing Steve groan as he watched them moving, and almost slicked up his flesh fingers before Steve stopped him. 

“Uh-uh, baby. Use the metal ones.” He said. 

“You and these goddamn metal fingers.” He bit out. Steve chuckled as he watched Bucky lube his metal fingers before sliding one inside his hole. 

“Mmm, I wish that was me openin’ you up, honey. Stretchin’ you for my cock.” 

“S-so do I, Stevie. Fuck, so do I.” Bucky groaned. 

“Get on your knees and turn around, baby. Let me watch you stretch that pretty hole.” 

Bucky did as Steve said, adding a second finger and stretching them out. The sounds of skin on slick skin sped up behind him, and Bucky turned over his shoulder to see Steve stroking himself harder. 

“Another finger, baby. Doin’ so good for me, Buck. Give yourself one more before takin’ that toy.” He said. 

Bucky groaned and bit his lip as he slid in one more finger to his hole. He moved them in and out, opened them and closed them, but he avoided his prostate. He wanted to save that for when he was on his toy. 

“Such a pretty, tight hole, baby. Fuck, I can’t wait to be home. Gonna give it somethin’ so much better to squeeze down on.” Steve panted. 

Bucky moaned, “Please, Stevie. Want your cock, baby. Want it so bad.” Bucky begged. 

“You’ll get it real soon, darlin’.” Steve assured him. “Take your fingers out, baby. Get that cock nice and slick for you to slide down on.” 

Bucky cried out at that, grabbing the toy and the lube with shaking hands. He made sure to use extra lube before positioning the toy cock behind him and lining it up. 

“Go on, sweetheart. Sit on it. Ride it til you cum.” Steve said. Bucky nodded, biting his lip and whimpering as he slowly sunk down on the large cock. 

“That’s it, baby, that’s it. That feel good? Bein’ so full and stretched.” Steve gritted out. 

“Yeah, Stevie. F- Fuck, it feels so good. N-not like yours though. Never like yours.” He panted. Bucky started moving back up, groaning as he let the toy pop all the way out before sitting on it again. 

“Fuck, baby. Look so good riding that toy. That sweet little hole so pink and stretched out, Jesus. Can’t wait to feel it on my own cock again.” Steve stroked his cock harder, groaning as he watched Bucky bouncing on the toy, moaning and swearing and finally squealing as he found his sweet spot. 

“There it is, sugar, huh? You got your spot?” Steve teased. 

“Uh-huh. Ah! Oh, fuck, Stevie. I’m- I’m fuckin’ close!” Bucky whined.   
Steve was grunting behind him, the noises telling Bucky that Steve was just as close to his own orgasm. 

“Come on, baby. Cum for me, Buck. Cum on that toy, honey.” Steve groaned. 

Bucky sat completely on the toy, circling his hips and crying out repeatedly until Steve saw his body going stiff, back arching and his thighs trembling as his orgasm overtook him. 

“Fuck, Bucky! So fuckin’ good, sweetheart... ah, oh, god! Buck!” Bucky turned in time to see Steve cumming, spraying his abs with his release before he let himself drop back into the chair. 

Bucky moaned as he slowly eased the toy out of him before letting himself fall forward. 

He dozed off a little bit, coming back to hearing Steve’s voice. 

“Bucky. Bucky, wake up, sweetheart. Bucky!” 

Bucky groaned as he moved his trembling body to reach down and grab the tablet. 

“Hey, pretty. Can you do somethin’ for me?” Steve asked.   
Bucky nodded slowly and Steve grinned. 

“Alright, baby. Good. I want you to get yourself cleaned up for me, alright? Bring me with you if you want. Go on, now.” Steve said. 

Bucky took a deep breath and braved himself out of the bed, picking up the tablet and bringing Steve with him into the bathroom. 

Bucky cleaned himself the way Steve told him too and picked up the tablet to carry back into the bedroom. 

“Now, sweetheart, I want you to take those sheets off. Don’t gotta change’em just take them off the bed. You can sleep on my pillows tonight since yours got a little messy.” 

Bucky sat the tablet down on the bedside table and stripped the sheets. He crawled into the bed on Steve’s side and cuddled into the pillows. He sighed happily as he smelled Steve’s cologne sticking to the cases. 

“Good boy, Buck. You sleep well, sweetheart. I’m gonna go get dressed and on the jet, alright? I love you, baby.” 

Bucky smiled, “I love you, too, Stevie. Have a safe flight.” 

“I will. I’ll see you soon, honey.” Steve said, and Bucky grinned before he pressed End and immediately fell back to sleep feeling happy and satisfied and eager for his husband’s return.


	10. July 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinny Dipping!

"C'mon, Buck, you know you wanna!" Steve called, swimming back over to the edge of the pool. Bucky scoffed, "I wanna what? Get caught naked in Stark's pool?" 

Steve laughed, "It's nearly midnight, babe. Everyone is sleeping. Come on in! We'll knock off that skinny dipping card you put in that book." 

Bucky rolled his eyes but he was smiling as he shook his head in exasperation. "If we get caught I'm kicking your sweet ass, baby." Bucky said. Steve laughed and watched as Bucky stripped his shirt and his pants. 

He walked down the stairs and into the water, shivering and making a noise of discomfort. 

"What's wrong, Buck?" Steve asked, barely containing his laugh. "Shut up, you punk! Fuck, I think my dick completely disappeared." 

Steve burst out laughing, grabbing his left pec as he swam closer to Bucky. He wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and pulled him close. 

"Not so bad when you get used to it." Steve said. Bucky scoffed, "I doubt that." He replied. 

Steve kissed Bucky's throat as his hands slid down to cup and squeeze Bucky's ass. "Maybe I can warm you up, sweetheart." Steve suggested. 

"Steve, we have no lube down here. And as much as I love you, as much as I love feeling every inch of you, you're not goin' in dry." 

Steve laughed again and shook his head, "There's other ways to make you cum, sweetheart." He said, backing Bucky up against the wall of the pool. 

Bucky gasped as the cold wall touched his back but moaned as Steve grabbed his thighs to bring up around his hips. 

Steve circled his hips, grinding his cock against Bucky’s. He leaned in and kissed the spot under Bucky’s ear that made Bucky melt and held on to his husband as he shivered from more than just the cold water. 

“Feels good, Stevie...” Bucky breathed, his head falling back. Steve slid one of his hands into Bucky’s hair to catch his head before it cracked against the side of the pool and continued sucking and kissing all the spots he knew made Bucky weak. 

Steve continued circling his hips, pressing into Bucky and marking up all the skin he could reach, sparks of pleasure shooting up and down his spine with every pretty noise Bucky let out. 

“You feelin’ warm yet, love?” Steve asked, nipping Bucky’s earlobe. Bucky nods, “Yeah, baby. Fuck, yeah.” Bucky replied, pressing his hips up into Steve’s as he pulled Steve into a kiss. 

“I’m close, baby. Fuck, Steve I’m so close.” 

Steve nodded, “Me too, baby. I’m right there with you. Let go, sweetheart, I got- 

“What the fuck are you two doing!?” Yelled from the entrance to the pool had Steve and Bucky jumping apart, looking to see Tony standing there looking at them with a mix of amusement and absolute horror on his face. 

“Um- we- we were just-“ 

“Just about to contaminate the pool? You two couldn’t do this in your own bathtub?” He asked. 

Bucky’s face was on fire as he hid it in Steve’s shoulder.   
“Sorry, Tony. We‘ll be right out.” Steve said. Bucky heard Tony wall away and he couldn’t help but burst out laughing as he smacked Steve’s shoulders to push him away. 

“What’d I tell you? Huh? I told you we were gonna get caught!” Bucky laughed. Steve snorted, “I’m not admitting you were right. I know that’s what you want and it’s not happenin’!” 

Bucky rolled his eyes as he continued laughing and turned towards the ladder. “C’mon, punk. Let’s get upstairs and let the pool get cleaned.” 

Bucky started climbing out of the pool, shouting as Steve slapped his ass on the way out. 

“You fucking punk!” He shouted, shoving Steve off the ladder as he was coming up. Steve laughed and followed Bucky up and out of the pool, avoiding eye contact from everyone in the building as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one isn’t that great. I’ve been dealing with panic attacks lately but still wanting to get these done. The next ones will be better! 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! It makes my day!   
> Peace&Love  
> ✌🏻&♥️


	11. July 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m a bit behind on chapter but they’ll all be in order soon! Thanks for reading!

Steve was on the quinjet when got it. He'd been listening to a playlist of new songs Bucky had given him when his message noise chimes through his earbuds. Steve sees a video sent and reads Bucky's message beneath it: " _WATCH ALONE! And whenever you miss me ;)_ " Steve smiles a little and sends Bucky a kissing face as a reply before putting his phone away and deciding to rest a bit before they land and hoping their mission went smoothly. It was a week later before Steve watched the video. He'd woken up around four in the morning from a dream he'd been having about being home with Bucky. It made Steve's chest ache a bit, how much he missed Bucky when they were apart. There'd been so many times they'd been forced apart and he hated having to do it again and again when Captain America was needed. Steve sighed and ran his hands down his face when he knew he wasn't getting back to sleep very soon. He looked over and saw his phone sitting fully charged where he'd left it on the kitchen counter and walked over to it. He didn't have any new messages since he and Bucky had said goodnight a few hours ago, but he remembered the video Bucky had shared and went back to the bed with his phone and ready to see what Bucky had sent him. He quickly found out why Bucky had told him not to watch it with other people around as Bucky's soft noises came through his speakers. "Ngh, _fuck_... Stevie..." Steve was immediately hard. That tended to happen when it came to Bucky and the sexy things his husband did for him. "I- _fuck_ \- I found your book in the- the dresser. I- _ah_! I may have used the Private Tape coupon for you. Hope you don't m-mind..." Bucky trailed off with a small moan and Steve would have to try to remember to tell Bucky thank you about a billion and one times for this as he watched Bucky sucking on his fingers, getting them wet before trailing his hands down his chest, stopping to rub and pinch and tease at his nipples. Bucky's back arched and he let out a little whine. "Wish it was your hands on me, baby. Fuck, I wish it was your mouth. Know you love gettin' that mouth on my tits, fuck... I love it, too. Love how your beard scratches me up, makes'em all red and sensitive..." Steve's cock was twitching in his boxers, leaking like crazy and leaving a slowly growing wet spot on the front of his boxers. Steve groaned as he watched Bucky slide his hands down his body and spread his thighs wider, gently rubbing his fingertips up and down the sensitive inner skin of them. "Wish I could feel that burn here... Wanna feel your face between my legs, kissing up and down my thighs... leaving bites and bruises..." Bucky moaned. Steve saw Bucky's hands move a little higher and he could hear the sounds of slick skin. He let out a moan as he took his attention off of Bucky's thighs to focus on where Bucky's hands were at. His right arm was pumping up and down, his hand tight around his cock and twisting around the head the way that drove Bucky crazy. His left hand, that fucking gorgeous left hand, was much lower. Steve could see his wrist moving, pumping his fingers in and out of that gorgeous hole. Steve ran his hand over the erection trapped beneath his boxers for a moment before he slid them down his legs and kicked them off. He let out a relieved groan when he got his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly as he went back to watching Bucky, who'd abandoned his own cock to reach over for something and Steve wanted nothing more than to be with Bucky right now as he saw Bucky's new favorite vibrator coming into view. Steve watched Bucky slip a condom on to the toy and chuckled. Bucky hated cleaning up afterwards when he was all fucked out and feeling lazy. "Got no idea how badly I wish this was you, Stevie. Fuck, I know technically it's yours but-" Bucky laughed, turning around and getting on his hands and knees. As much as Steve loved seeing Bucky having a great time with himself and that toy, the creation was something that Steve wanted to put behind him for the rest of his life. Steve pushed the memory away before it could become a mood killer for him and went back to watching Bucky slowly sliding the toy into himself and moaning as it filled him up. "Mmmm, _Steeeve_ , yeah! Fuck, baby, you feel so damn good!" Bucky moaned. Steve started stroking himself faster, moaning Bucky's name. "Bucky, shit! So fuckin' tight, babydoll. So fuckin' good..." he said, responding as if Bucky could hear him. Bucky's moans made it easy to pretend. Steve forced his eyes to remain open as he watched Bucky fucking himself with the toy and shoving it deeper. Steve knew Bucky had found his prostate when Bucky was suddenly arching, letting go of the toy for a moment, and whimpering Steve's name desperately. Steve watched Bucky grab the base of the toy again, his fingers finding the button and pressing it to turn the toy on. " _Oooooh_ fuck!" Bucky shouted, his hips pressing down and humping against the bed. Bucky let go of the toy again, letting it rest in the angle on his prostate and shivering as he was bombarded by the pleasure from the toy. "Shit, Buck..." Steve moaned, making his hand tighter and twisting it as he sped up his strokes. He knew Bucky was close and wanted to cum with him. He wished he was there to be the one making Bucky cum as hard as he was about to. "Oh, Steve, fuck... I'm gonna cum! Fuck, gonna cum so hard, baby." Steve nodded, "Cum, baby. Cum for me. Make a mess of that towel," he grunted, his own orgasm coming up fast. Bucky rolled his hips, rubbing his cock on the towel under him as he continued letting the toy quickly push him over the edge. " _Ahhhh_! Oh, fuck! _Shit_! _Steeeeeve_! _Yessssss_! _Fuck, yes_!" Bucky screamed, his body twitching and shuddering almost violently as the pleasure rocked him. "Oh god. Oh god. _Oh god_!" Bucky cried, and Steve watched as Bucky came a second time before he was reaching back and scrambling to shut the vibrator off. Steve came right after and couldn't hold back the loud moans and gasps as he worked himself through his orgasm. " _Fuuuuck_ ," he exhaled, letting go of his cock and realizing the video hadn't ended after Bucky's orgasm. Steve, still panting and shaking, picked up the phone from where he'd dropped it to see Bucky's smiling face looking into the camera at him. "Hope you enjoyed it, babe. Call me next time you get the chance. I'm gonna pass the fuck out now." Steve chuckled as he watched Bucky stretch and groan before Bucky kicked the ruined towel off the bed. "Ah, Buck..." Steve sighed. As if Bucky could hear him, the brunette rolled his eyes and looked at his camera again, "Shut up, punk. I'll pick it up when I can feel my legs again. Goodnight, Stevie. I love you. Be safe, and don't be a dumbass over there! Bye, babe." The video cuts off and Steve smiles. He leans to the side and picks up his discarded boxers to clean his hand and belly with before setting his phone aside and rolling over to try going back to sleep. Pounding on his door woke him up again. "Steve! These walls aren't that thick! Next time you and your boy wanna get it on, do it while I'm not in the next room!" Sam yelled. Steve laughed, "Sorry, Sam!" Steve heard Sam grumble something that he's sure wasn't Sam saying he accepts the apology as he walked away. He snorted and decided he'd make breakfast in a few hours to make up for waking him. For now, Steve was going back to sleep, one night closer to getting back to his love.


	12. July 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nude Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m a bit behind on the chapters! They’ll all be in order soon though. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!♥️♥️♥️

Steve walked into the apartment at nearly midnight feeling like he'd been run over by multiple trains. All he wanted to do was collapse where he stood. Or into Bucky's arms. But the floor was closer right now... and Bucky was probably asleep... that rug was looking mighty tempting...

Steve sighed as he forced himself not to curl up on the rug and started setting his things aside. He let his shield drop with a loud thunk against the wall, and then heard footsteps. 

"Stevie?" Bucky's voice floated down the hall and a few seconds later Bucky came with it. Steve could've cried seeing him standing there in his favorite soft pajama shorts and one of Steve's shirts, his hair was down and reaching his shoulders again. He looked as fucking beautiful as ever. 

"Stevie... Baby, why didn't you call me? You- Are you okay? What's wrong?" he walked over to Steve and cupped his face gently. Steve leaned into the touch, sighing again as he did all he could not to slump over right there. 

"Oh, baby," Bucky coed softly, pressing his forehead to Steve's . "Come on, baby, let me take care'a you, c'mon." 

Bucky took Steve's hands and started leading him back to the bedroom. Bucky lead Steve into their bathroom and started stripping the uniform off of him. "Gonna make it better, baby. Let's get you into a nice hot bath. That way you can sit and rest for a bit, yeah?" 

Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky. He had to. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and held him close, breathing in the scent of Bucky's favorite peach shampoo and conditioner. Bucky wrapped his arms up around Steve's neck and held him. 

"It was a rough one wasn't it, baby?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded into Bucky's neck and whimpered when he felt Bucky's hands running through his hair. 

"It's okay, sugar. It's gonna be okay." Bucky whispered. Bucky held on to Steve for a few more minutes before he kissed Steve softly and turned them to let Steve lean against the bathroom counter. Steve made a disappointed noise when Bucky let go. 

"Let me get your water going, alright? I won't be long." Bucky goes to the tub and turns on the hot water. He lets it fill up a little before adding in some of his favorite bath products that he uses when he needs to relax. The lavender bath bomb makes the water a pretty purple and the bubbles Bucky adds make it look even more inviting. Bucky lights the vanilla candles, also makes a mental note to get some more, and finally leads Steve to the tub. 

He kisses Steve when his husband is submerged in the water. "I'm gonna go get some stuff for when you get out. You okay to sit here for a few minutes?" he asked. Steve nodded, so Bucky kissed him once more before standing and dimming the lights a little. 

When Bucky walked back into the bedroom, he grabbed some warming oils that had come in a bath set he'd gotten a while ago. They'd never gotten around to using them before and Bucky figured tonight would be a good time to finally open them. They smelled like cinnamon. Bucky liked that. 

He set the bottle of oil aside after it was opened and then laid a towel on the bed where he'd have Steve lay. He lit a few more candles and dimmed the lights in the bedroom before going back into the bathroom to find Steve nearly asleep in the tub. He walked over and shook him a little bit, smiling when Steve opened his eyes and looked over at him. 

"Hey, baby. C'mon, sweetheart." Bucky helped Steve stand and get out of the tub. He made sure Steve was completely dry before leading him into the bedroom. He saw Steve look around. 

"Get comfy, baby. I'm gonna help you relax before bed." 

Steve shuffled to the bed and stretched out across the towel, letting out a tired groan as he sunk into the mattress. 

Bucky stripped himself of his own clothes before he climbed up on the bed, straddling Steve's legs and grabbing the oil. 

He opened the cap and let some pour into his hand before he rubbed his palms together, getting whatever warmed the oil activated before putting his hands up near Steve's neck. He started massaging there on the sides, feeling how much tension Steve was carrying from this mission. He was definitely telling Fury that Steve was taking a while off. Steve would bitch about it for a few hours, like he always did, but he'd come around after Bucky worked a few orgasms out of him and gave him some very good points about why he needed the time off. 

Steve groaned underneath him and brought him back to what he was doing. He moved his hands, spreading the oil over Steve's tense shoulders and digging his fingers in. 

"Jesus, baby. So tense I'm surprised you ain't just snapped already. You wanna talk about it?" Bucky asked, but Steve shook his head. "Alright, Stevie. You just rest there, then. I'll take good care'a you." 

Bucky moved down Steve's spine, finding every tense knot and kneading at it until it loosened. Steve kept groaning beneath him, pleasured little noises that let Bucky know he was doing a good job on his husband. 

Bucky moved when he got to the bottom of Steve's spine. He spread Steve's legs just enough to be able to kneel between them before he started in on Steve's tailbone, another place he carried most of his stress. He dug his thumbs into the bottom of Steve's spine and felt the pop that had Steve groaning out louder than he had all night. 

"There you go, babe. That'll be feeling so much better tomorrow." Bucky said before moving lower. He cupped and squeezed Steve's cheeks, digging his fingers into the meat of them and using his thumbs to spread Steve open little by little. He got more oil on his hands and used that to gently press his thumbs against Steve's hole. Steve let out little whimpers as Bucky did it. 

They wouldn't be having sex tonight, but that didn't mean Bucky couldn't give his husband a little pleasure after the last month he'd been through. Bucky moved lower, pressing gently at Steve's perineum and his balls before moving his hands to Steve's thighs. The noise Steve let out sounded slightly relieved, yet slightly disappointed. Steve wanted it, but he knew as well that there would be none of it tonight. 

Bucky moved down Steve's left leg first, massaging his thigh before rubbing his hands around Steve's knee. "Gonna get every inch'a you feelin' good, babe." he said. Steve hummed softly.   
Bucky then moved down Steve's calf and shin, he was tense there as well and Bucky had to spend a few minutes there before he felt it loosen. He bent Steve's leg at the knee and started massaging Steve's foot and ankle, kissing the bone and down the arch of Steve's foot as he focused on it. 

Steve giggled, making Bucky grin at his ticklish husband before he started on his other leg, starting at the top and working his way down again.   
He kissed his way up Steve's body as he crawled back up over him. 

"You feelin' better, baby?" he asked. Steve nodded, his eyes closed and his face looking much softer than when he'd come inside. Bucky rubbed his hands up and down Steve's back softly, keeping him calm and relaxed.

"You're so good, Stevie, you know that?" he asked softly, "You're so brave and strong. So selfless and willin' to do whatever you gotta to make things go right. Get as many people saved as you can. But you gotta remember, baby, even with all your serum and fancy suits, you're still a human like everyone else. You gotta learn not to hold on to every mistake, every bad thing that happens. That ain't healthy, sugar. Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm here. I'll give you your time til you're ready. I love you so goddamn much, Steve." 

Instead of a response, Bucky got snores. He grinned a little and got off of Steve slowly so he wouldn't wake him. He spooned up behind Steve before pulling their covers over them and placing a kiss on the back of Steve's neck before closing his own eyes and whispering, "Welcome home, Stevie."


	13. July 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting the chapters caught up! Thanks for all the likes and comments! Enjoy! ♥️♥️

Bucky smiled as he came up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around him. "What're you doin' up so early, babe? Thought you would've wanted to sleep." he said, kissing Steve's neck.   
"Have to go do the debrief. 'M just makin' some coffee before I go." Steve replied. 

Bucky nodded and kissed across Steve's shoulders. He felt Steve shiver and rubbed his hands over Steve's waist. "What time do you have to be in?" Bucky asked, kissing the back of Steve's neck. 

Steve moaned softly, "About thirty minutes. Don't have time for much this morning." he said. Bucky shrugged and turned Steve around to press him back against the counter. 

"We got time for a little bit, though." Bucky said, dropping to his knees. Steve looked down at him, running his fingers through Bucky's hair. 

"You feel like knocking off that Oral card this mornin', sweetheart?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded, "Don't need a card to get my mouth on your dick, baby." he replied, taking the hairband from around his wrist and putting his hair back in a messy ponytail. 

Bucky unbuttoned Steve's jeans, finding it a pity that he even had to wear them this early in the morning. He leaned in and flipped the zipper up with his tongue before grabbing the metal tab with his teeth and tugging it down. Steve groaned like it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Like Bucky hasn't done this a million times because he knows how hot it gets Steve. Bucky nuzzled at Steve's cock through the briefs he was wearing and mouthed at the hard line of his shaft. Steve was huffing out quick breaths, his hand wrapping up and tugging on Bucky's ponytail. 

"Fuck, baby... Got the greatest fuckin' mouth..." Steve sighed. Bucky grinned and tugged the briefs down Steve's thighs, placing teasing little kisses up and down Steve's cock as soon as he had it free. He wrapped his left hand around the base as he began to suck and lick at the red, leaking, swollen head. 

"Ah, Bucky... shit, baby," Steve's head fell back as he moaned and Bucky slowly swallowed more and more of Steve until his lips reached the base. Bucky finally had to slip his hand into his own briefs as he listened to the noises Steve was making. Bucky moaned as he stroked himself and used his other hand on Steve, running it up Steve's thigh and sliding his fingers back to find and play with Steve's hole. 

"Bucky, god, you're gonna make me cum way too fast if you start that," Steve grunted as he felt Bucky's fingers back there. Bucky pulled off, panting as he looked up at Steve, "Ain't that the point?" he asked, slipping one finger into Steve and immediately finding his prostate. Steve gasped and went up on his toes, moaning loudly as Bucky leaned in and wrapped his lips around Steve again, pressing his tongue to the underside how Steve loved. 

"Bucky, fuck, baby... I'm gonna- ah, shit- I'm gonna cum! Oh, god! God!" he cried, causing Bucky to suck that much harder. He stopped bobbing his head and tapped Steve's hip, encouraging Steve to move them. Steve nodded and wrapped Bucky's ponytail around his hand, using it to move Bucky's head as he began to move his hips. Bucky was moaning around his cock, sending vibrations up Steve's shaft that got him much closer. Bucky's finger zeroed in on Steve's prostate again and rubbed over it quickly, bringing Steve to a loud, explosive release down his throat. 

"Bucky! Fuck! Fuck! Ah, god, fuck!" Steve shouted, his hand tightening in Bucky's hair. Bucky moaned as the tugging sent little pricks of pain through his scalp, but he fucking loved when Steve got rough with his hair. He swallowed everything Steve gave him before pulling off and kissing the head softly one more time. Steve was immediately pulling him up and bringing him in for a hard kiss, moaning as he could taste himself on Bucky's tongue and still feel Bucky's own hard cock against his leg. 

He reached down and wrapped his hand around it, stroking fast and tight as he kissed Bucky and whispered praise against his mouth. 

"So fucking good, Bucky. My good boy. You are amazing, sweetheart. You made me feel so fucking great. Now it's your turn, baby. Cum for me, sugar. Come on. I know you're close." 

Bucky nodded and thrust his hips into Steve's hand, his body going stiff as Steve milked his orgasm from him, tugging and squeezing until Bucky was smacking his hand away when he got too sensitive. 

They stood there afterwards, holding on to each other and catching their breaths before Steve glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. 

"Shit." he muttered. 

"What?" Bucky asked, yawning and already wanting to curl up in bed again. Steve sighed and kissed the top of his head. "I'm late for the meeting." 

"Oops," Bucky giggled. He backed up and kissed Steve slowly. "Go on, then. Wanna go out for lunch when you're done?" 

Steve nodded, "That sounds great, sweetheart. I'll be back soon. I love you." 

Bucky grinned up at him, "I love you, too." They shared one more kiss before fixing Steve's clothes and walking their separate ways, Steve for his meeting, and Bucky to get himself ready for the day ahead. 


	14. July 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the toy store!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains why Steve doesn’t like the memory of the vibrator Bucky uses in the “Private Tape” chapter. It’s one that I’ve been very excited to post. I hope you find it as hilarious as I did😂 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Hey, Buck?" Steve asked, coming to find Bucky in the shower. Bucky opened the door just a little and peeked his head out. Steve laughed at the mountain of bubbles on top of Bucky's head before walking further in and sitting up on the counter. 

"Stop laughin', punk. Whaddya want?" Bucky asked. "You feel like a trip when you're done in there?" Steve asked. 

Bucky washed the soap out of his hair before looking at Steve again. "A trip where?" he asked. Steve held up their broken nipple clamps and let them dangle from his finger. "Thought maybe we could check out that store Natasha suggested. Get new clamps and maybe a few other things?" Steve asked. 

Bucky grinned and nodded before shutting the water off and stepping out. Steve's eyes moved over his body, watching all the little water droplets move their way down all that gloriously tanned skin. He watched Bucky dry off and dress and grabbed his own shoes to put on before they walked out and were on their way to the store that Natasha swore was the best shop she'd ever been to. 

Steve was glad that Bucky had been the one to have that conversation with her and relay it back to Steve, because Steve probably would've burst into flame talking about sex toys with one of his closest friends. Not that he didn't love talking personal matters with Natasha. She was an amazing friend, just not the one Steve wanted to have these types of conversations with. 

Especially when he actually saw the store. It was... every bit as intense as Natasha had told Bucky it would be. Steve was slightly nervous, but Bucky was all too excited to get in there. So he took a breath and got out of the car to walk inside with him. 

"I'm sending Natasha a fruit basket. This place is amazing!" Bucky said. Steve couldn't help but chuckle at his husband's enthusiasm as he followed Bucky through the store, grabbing one of the shopping baskets by the door that he had no doubts they'd need. 

He grabbed a set of clamps hanging from the wall as he followed Bucky to a different wall that featured a large assortment of plugs. There were all different sizes ranging from what looked like the size of Steve's middle finger all the way up to one about the size of a fist. 

That's the one Bucky was holding in his hands. 

"Be honest, you think I could take this?" he asked. Steve snorted, "I think you'd need one hell of a work up first, but maybe eventually. Buy it if you wanna try it, sugar." Steve said, kissing Bucky's temple. 

"Really?" Bucky asked, eyeing other plugs. Steve nodded, "Go crazy, babe. My treat, to thank you for the amazing fourteen days we've had so far." 

Bucky grinned and kissed Steve quickly before dropping the huge plug and a few new vibrating ones into the basket. Steve noticed one of them was controlled through an app and immediately had plans for that one. He looked up from the basket to see Bucky had made his way over to some underwear and was picking out a few colors before he moved on to vibrators. 

Steve couldn't even regret telling Bucky to go crazy as he watched his pretty husband having fun and picking out things for them to enjoy together. "Hey, Stevie, look! I found a flavor we haven't tried yet!" Bucky said, showing Steve two bottles of lube. One was peppermint flavor and one was red hot candy flavored. 

"I know I said grab anything but think about red hot candies for a second, Buck. They taste good at first but then what do they do?" Steve asked. 

"Steve you know what they do. They heat up and get really hot- oh." Bucky said, wincing a little. Steve nodded, "Do you want that feeling in your-"

"Okay, yeah, moving on," Bucky said, replacing the hot lube but keeping the peppermint. They walked into a room in the back and stopped as they saw whips, chains, ropes, gags, and other very intense things that had them quickly backing out of the room and walking back to the front. Steve started setting things out of the basket and on to the counter, looking around for Bucky when he got to the last item. 

"Is this all for you?" the cashier asked him. "Um, I think my husband is grabbing one more thing." he said. Bucky appeared a second later with three long tubes that had Steve's eyebrows raising a bit as he saw that Bucky was buying the dick cloning kits they'd passed near the plugs. 

They both wished a good day to the cashier after paying and left the store with a large bag full of their items. "I can't wait to try that huge plug." Bucky said as he sat the bag at his feet. Steve started the car and took Bucky's hand in his as he drove, bringing it up to kiss. 

"Remember to take it slow. You're gonna let me prep you as much as I think you'll need for it, alright? No complaints." Steve said. He saw Bucky's eyes get darker as his baby nodded. "Okay, Stevie." Bucky said, slightly breathless. Bucky absolutely loved when Steve got bossy and told him what to do. Especially when the outcome would either be amazing orgasms or amazing punishments depending on whether Bucky wanted to listen or not. 

Steve kissed his hand again and eventually got them back to the tower. They quickly made their way up to their floor and got inside with no interruptions. 

"So why'd you buy three of these kits?" Steve asked as he dumped the bag on their bed. "Just in case we mess up on any. I wanna try those first before we start playing with anything else. That way the molds and silicone can set up and dry while we're busy with the other toys." 

Steve nodded and started opening the tubes, looking through all the things that would go into making the toys. 

"So who are we cloning?" Steve asked. "You first," Bucky replied, going to mix the molding before pouring it into the long tube, "If all goes well, we'll clone me next. Get your dick hard while I'm doing this." 

"Jesus, the mouth on you." Steve laughed at Bucky's language. Bucky smirked, "You love this mouth. Now get hard and put your dick in this. I'm gonna go find the big bottle of slick so we can try out this plug." 

Bucky handed Steve the tube of the molding and went to find their lube. 

Steve sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be fun, before doing as Bucky had said and pressing into the molding. He groaned as he finally bottomed out and held still so he wouldn't mess it up. He wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. When Bucky came back, he was carrying the lube and a towel with him. 

"Just in case," he said with a sweet blush. Bucky always got a little messy when toys were added into the mix. Steve grinned at him and beckoned him over for a kiss. "You excited to play, baby?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded, "Yeah, Stevie. I'm real excited." 

"I can see that," Steve said, running his hand over the bulge in Bucky's jeans. Bucky whimpered and bit his lip before backing up, "Let's- uh- let's see if this came out right." he said, taking the tube in his own hand and trying to pull it off. 

"Ow! Fuck! Is it supposed to hurt?" Steve asked, grabbing to tube to keep Bucky from pulling on it. 

Bucky shook his head, "No! Why does it hurt? It's supposed to just slip off." he said, going to grab the instructions and looking for any possible reason why it should hurt to pull off. 

"I don't see anything about it hurting. All it says is to mix all the molding stuff and to- oh. Um... Well, fuck." Bucky muttered as he read over the instructions. 

"What? Why are you saying that?" Steve asked. "Stevie... You didn't happen to shave beforehand, did you?" Bucky asked. 

Steve's heart dropped into his stomach. "Was I supposed to?" he asked. Bucky came back to him and tried seeing how close this thing was stuck on Steve, but stopped immediately as Steve cussed again. 

"How am I supposed to take this off?" he asked. "Well... I could try using the razor?" Bucky suggested. But Steve shook his head. 

"No. It's too close to my skin, Buck, and I'd rather not have to go to the infirmary with an injury down there." 

Bucky nodded for a moment, then walked out of the bedroom. "Buck?" Steve called. He could hear Bucky rooting around the kitchen and wondered what his husband was up to. 

"Bucky what are you doing?" Steve called. Bucky walked back into the room carrying a ziploc bag of ice. 

"You're not gonna like this, but it's the only way we're getting that thing off'a you." Bucky said. Steve eyed the bag, "What is that for?" 

Bucky glanced at Steve's stuck dick and Steve caught on. "Oh fuck." he sighed. Bucky nodded and walked over to Steve. 

"Alright, babe. Lay back and go to your happy place. You're gonna need it." Bucky said, straddling Steve's legs to hold them down. 

"Buck, wait, I change my mind." he said, starting to panic a little. "Stevie, honey, you can't change your mind. This is a mold. It's not going to melt or somehow just dissolve. And you can't go around with this thing hangin' off your dick for the rest of our lives. Now lay back and let's get this over with." Bucky gently pushed Steve back on to the bed and had the ice ready to replace the tube. 

"Okay, baby. On the count of three. One..." Bucky quickly yanked the tube off and replaced it with the bag of ice as Steve shouted. "Jesus, Mary, Joseph, and the camel! What the fuck happened to two and three?" he rolled on to his side, nearly dislodging Bucky, as he curled up and held the ice on him. Bucky got behind him and spooned him, "You woulda stopped me, baby. Better to just rip off the bandaid than build up the anticipation." 

"Think you ripped off more than just my hair, Bucky. Jesus Christ, I think my dick is gone." 

Bucky held up the tube, shaking it and patting on it as a joke before he tossed it aside. "Well, none'a your dick fell out of there so I guess it's still attached. Can I see it? Make sure you're okay?" 

Steve nodded and rolled over on to his back again. He moved the ice and hissed as Bucky leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the red skin. There were a few tiny pinpricks of blood but no more damage than that. 

"Well, on the plus side, you don't have to worry about shaving this week." Bucky said, trying to make light of the situation. Steve whacked him with a pillow. 

The next time they used the kits wasn't much better. Steve had made sure he was completely smooth everywhere before they opened the kit and Bucky took his sweet time getting Steve nice and rock hard before slipping the mold on to his dick. Bucky stood to grab his phone and set the timer for the mold to be done hardening and when he turned back around he whacked Steve's shoulder. 

"Stop jacking off with the thing!" Bucky scolded as he saw Steve slowly moving the mold up and down. "Can't help it, Bucky. You got me so close!" Steve whined. 

"Stevie, you've got five minutes to wait this out. You can handle being a little on edge for five minutes. I'm gonna go mix the toy mold. Behave yourself!" Bucky warned him. 

And Steve tried. He really did try! But the sight of Bucky's ass walking off in just those sheer, silky panties he'd bought had his hand moving again. Steve could see the plug Bucky had snug up inside him, the pink jewel on the base peeking out from between Bucky's cheeks, keeping Bucky's tight little hole open and ready for when Steve was done making this thing. He couldn't wait to pull Bucky's pretty underwear aside and start playing with the plug, pulling it out and pushing it back in until Bucky was begging him to- oh, fuck, oh! 

Steve shuddered. "Hey, Buck?" he called breathlessly and sheepish, "We're gonna need that third tube..." 

Bucky walked back in, "Why?" he stopped as he saw Steve's chest heaving and flushed. "You came in it?" he asked. 

Steve nodded and Bucky sighed, "I'll grab you some wipes." he said. Steve pulled the tube off of him and tossed it in the trash, sitting on the bed as he waited for Bucky. 

"So... what were you thinkin' off that had you cumming in there?" he asked. Steve's face grew hot again. 

"You... and that plug you got in you right now." Steve replied. Bucky laughed and nodded, "Ah. That explains it. Well, why don't you take that plug outta me and you can plug me back up after you cum again before we try the third one. How's that s- oh!" Bucky laughed as he was flipped over on to the bed and they did exactly what he'd suggested. 

They caught their breath before cleaning up and Bucky went to mix their last mold together. 

"If this one gets ruined I'm deciding that we just weren't meant to clone my dick. Alright?" Steve asked. Bucky snorted, but he nodded and handed Steve the tube. 

Five minutes later, and they were finally successful! Bucky cheered an hour later as he took the mold out of the tube and held up his brand new toy. 

"Holy shit. It looks exactly like yours! Can we try it, baby, please? I wanna feel what your dick would feel like if it could vibrate." 

Steve laughed and nodded. Bucky quickly got back on the bed and immediately lubed up the toy. He got his plug out and Steve made sure Bucky was still stretched enough before slowly guiding the fake cock inside of him. 

"Oh, shit. That- That's so good but so weird. It's your dick... But it's not your dick." Bucky moaned. Steve grinned and moved it in and out until he found Bucky's prostate. 

"You want the vibrator on now?" he asked. Bucky nodded quickly, and he just about flew off the bed as Steve turned on the powerful vibrator Bucky had placed inside the mold as it had been drying. "Oh, shit! Oh, Stevie, fuck! I'm-" Bucky didn't even finish his sentence before he was shooting across his belly and chest, crying out Steve's name as Steve worked him through it before stopping the vibrator and pulling the toy out. 

"Get in me, baby, come on. Wanna feel you cum," Bucky said, pulling Steve close. Steve slid inside Bucky and groaned, moving his hips when Bucky urged him to and getting in a dozen or so thrusts before he was filling Bucky and grunting out a mix of curses and Bucky's name. 

Steve could've cum again as he watched Bucky smiling as he reached for his plug again, pushing it back inside and curling up against Steve. 

"Thank you, Stevie." Bucky said sweetly. Steve kissed Bucky, "No, sweetheart, thank you. Definitely thank you. I'm just sorry it took so many tries." he said, holding Bucky close as they rested. 

"Well, you know what they say," Bucky yawned, "Third time's the charm."


	15. July 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Chef

"Mornin' sweetheart." Steve whispered as he rolled over and pressed up against Bucky's back. Bucky rolled over and wrapped a leg around him. "Mornin'." he mumbled. Steve pressed a kiss to his head as they lay there until Bucky stretched.

"What do you feel like for breakfast?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his messy hair. Steve pulled Bucky back into bed from where he'd sat up and kissed him sweetly. "Ugh, Steve... Morning breath." Bucky complained. Steve laughed, "You literally let me kiss you every time I eat you out and you're gonna complain about some morning breath?" Steve asked. Bucky blushed and shoved at Steve's face. 

"Shut up, punk." 

"Jerk." 

Bucky whacked Steve with a pillow before sitting up again. That's when Steve dropped three things into his lap that had Bucky greatly looking forward to this morning. A new set of the underwear Bucky had bought, one of the little note cards, and a large plug. 

"Good choice," Bucky said as he read the card. "You wanna help me get this thing in?" Bucky asked him. Steve nodded and groaned as Bucky rolled over onto his belly. 

Steve grabbed the lube and was about to open it when Bucky stopped him. "Can we use the peppermint?" he asked. Steve grinned and grabbed the peppermint lube from the box of their stuff under the bed. He tore the plastic seal off of it and coated his fingers with it. It got colder on his fingers and a bit tingly, and he pressed those fingers right into Bucky's hole. He was still slightly open from last night and it took Steve all he had not to lean down and taste this lube inside of Bucky. Maybe after breakfast they could go shower and Steve would help him get it all out. 

Bucky started moaning as the lube started getting colder and tingling inside of him. "Do you like it?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded and started pressing back on Steve's fingers. "Feels... mmm, feels interesting... but in a good way. I'm ready, baby. I'm good." Bucky said. 

Steve kissed Bucky's back before picking up the toy and making sure it was able to connect to the app on his phone before spreading more lube over it and pressing it into Bucky. "Fuuuuck," Bucky shivered. 

"How's it feel?" Steve asked, helping Bucky move. "It's- It's getting really cold and- and it feels like when your foot falls asleep and gets all tingly. It feels so good, though." Bucky said. Steve nodded and watched as Bucky pulled on the black lace underwear. They walked out to the kitchen after and Steve sat in one of the chairs at the table, watching Bucky's sweet ass and that big plug the whole time Bucky was gathering ingredients for omelets. 

This was going to be fun. 

Bucky had just turned the stove on and was going to grab his frying pan, when Steve pressed the button on his phone and Bucky jumped. 

"Holy mother of fuck!" he shouted. He turned around and looked at Steve, who held up his phone. He saw Bucky realize which plug Steve had chosen and grinned as he pressed the button to shut it off. 

"You are the worst!" Bucky groaned. Steve laughed and pressed the button again, making Bucky cry out and slam the pan down on the counter. "Jesus, fuck! Steve!" he moaned, leaning on the counter and trying to breathe normally until Steve shut the plug off again. The stove was getting hot, so Bucky quickly managed to set the pan on it and grab the eggs. Bucky grabbed one from the carton and went to crack it, when Steve pressed the button again and Bucky squeezed the egg in his hand, sending the shell and yolk all over the counter. 

"You asshole!" he moaned, shaking as the vibrations intensified the tingling of the lube every time Steve turned the plug on. It was right against Bucky's prostate, making his legs shake as the pleasure assaulted him and had him leaking into the panties. 

"Steve, you're never gonna get breakfast if you keep this up!" Bucky shouted as Steve made him break another egg. Steve laughed and Bucky turned to glare at him. 

Another thirty minutes went by of Steve turning the plug on and off, making Bucky crazy and a mess against the counter. Bucky thanked all the gods he now knew existed thanks to Thor that the omelets were finally done. His legs were barely holding on. There was no way he'd be able to do this much longer. He turned to face Steve again and whined, "Stevie... Please. I- I wanna cum. I wanna- AH!" Bucky shouted as Steve turned the plug on again, upping its setting so it pulsed right against Bucky's prostate. 'Pleasepleasepleasebaby," Bucky begged, "Please, Stevie, breakfast is done. Lemme cum, baby, please." 

Steve turned the plug up another setting and walked over to where Bucky was holding himself up against the counter. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and helped hold him up as the vibrator purred inside him. 

"You close, sweet boy? You gonna cum for me?" Steve asked, Bucky nodded enthusiastically, shaking in Steve's arms. 

"Good boy. Cum for me, Buck. Mess up those pretty panties some more," Steve rutted his hips against Bucky's cock and that was all it took. Bucky grabbed on to Steve as his legs gave out and his orgasm coursed through him. Steve held him up as he shook and cried until he was grabbing for Steve's phone. 

Steve shut the plug off and flipped the omelets onto a plate Bucky had ready before leading Bucky back to the bedroom and helping him get cleaned and settled. "You comfy, sweetheart?" he asked. Bucky nodded and Steve kissed him sweetly. 

"Good. Here, open up." Steve fed Bucky bites of the omelet until it was gone, giving him sips of water in between and checking every so often to make sure he was okay. 

"How was that?" Steve asked. Bucky shrugged, "I liked it. Don't think it can be an all the time thing, but it was fun." he said. 

"Do you want it out yet? Is the lube still cold?" Steve asked. Bucky shook his head, saying no to both questions before cuddling up to Steve. "Leave it in for just a little longer. It's heavy. I like it." he said. Steve nodded and held Bucky close as he came down from the intense orgasm. 

"Just tell me when you're ready, sweetheart." Steve said. Bucky nodded and turned on the tv, finding them a movie and snuggling closer to Steve as they watched. 

"Can we just stay in bed for the rest of the day?" Bucky asked. Steve grinned, "We don't have anywhere to be today. A lazy day sounds nice." he replied. Bucky nodded and switched over to Netflix and turning on their latest episode of Once Upon A Time. 

"I wish I had a magical portal hat. Can you imagine how simple that would make our life?" Bucky asked. Steve laughed, "It would make things pretty great." 

"Maybe Strange would be willing to teach us that portal thing he does." Bucky said, "It'd be cool to be able to use magic." 

"Eh. I think I've got all the magic I need right here." Steve said, kissing Bucky's cheek. Bucky laughed and turned his head to meet the kiss. "You're such a sap, Stevie." 

"I'm your sap, though." Steve replied. Bucky nodded, "Damn right you are. I love you." Bucky rose up to meet Steve in another kiss, this one lasting longer, before he was being rolled over and pinned by Steve's weight on top of him. "I love you, too, Bucky." he said, capturing Bucky's mouth again and sinking his fingers into Bucky's hair. 

Their episode was quickly forgotten.


	16. July 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nude Modeling

"Just lay here," Steve said, gesturing to the red chaise lounge he'd pulled into his studio. 

"You moved this all the way from the living room?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded, "There's better lighting in here. Now lay out on your back." 

Bucky dropped the robe he had on and spread out how Steve had told him. Steve came over and moved Bucky's hands to rest one near his face and the other arm to rest above his head. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," Steve said, getting into his pocket, "Put these on?" 

Bucky took the chain Steve handed him and saw it was Steve's dog tags. Bucky usually kept them in a little box in the dresser so they wouldn't get lost. Bucky put the necklace on and looked up at Steve. "Was someone inspired by my movie choice last night?" he asked. 

Steve blushed a little and shrugged, "Maybe. It's a nice scene." Steve said. Bucky couldn't argue there, so he laid back in the position Steve had him in and looked over at him. 

"Gonna draw me like one of your french girls?" Bucky asked. Steve snorted and crossed his ankle over his knee to prop his sketchbook on. Bucky fixed his face so he wasn't smiling and watched as Steve started drawing. 

Bucky loved watching Steve draw. He always got this little furrow in his brow that Bucky loved to kiss gently. His tongue was poking out from between his teeth and Bucky wanted so badly to go over there and kiss his adorable husband absolutely senseless. 

Steve looked over at Bucky, "As much as I love seein' it, I need ya to stop smiling for a second, Buck." 

Bucky kept looking at him though. "Can't help it, babe. You get so cute and zoned out when you're drawing somethin'." 

Steve smiled and shook his head as he went back to sketching. 

Bucky knew when Steve had gotten down to drawing his cock when Steve's cheeks turned pink. He couldn't help chuckling, "You blush drawin' my dick like you ain't see it a million times." Bucky teased. Steve's cheeks turned darker, "Makes me think of the first time I asked you to pose naked for me." He said. 

Bucky remembered that. Vaguely. 

"Your art class had just started drawing models hadn't it?" He asked. Steve nodded.   
"And I wanted to practice a little more. So I got the balls to ask you to pose for me. I felt like I was gonna explode before I was done drawing you." 

"That... wasn't that our first time?" Bucky asked. Steve's grin got wider, "Yeah it was. Thought my heart was gonna give out then, too." 

"Well yeah cause your ninety pound asthmatic ass wanted to top that night." Bucky laughed. 

Steve laughed with him, "I'm still surprised you let me, honestly. I couldn't hardly get it up over half the time." 

"Well you definitely got it up that night," Bucky replied, shivering as the memory came back to him piece by piece. 

"I'm glad you remember that... it was one of the best nights of my life." Steve said. Bucky smiled at him, letting them sit in that moment before saying "Get back to drawin', punk. My ass is going numb sitting here." He said, trying to joke instead of start sobbing.

Steve wiped at his eyes as well and nodded, "I'm almost done, promise." He said. Bucky got comfy again. He may gripe about the sitting still for hours, but there was really nowhere else he'd rather be than under Steve's gaze. He'd always been bashful about being Steve's model, but he was always excited to see how Steve's masterpieces came out. 

Steve smiled and went back to drawing, finishing up the last intimate details before moving on to Bucky's legs, drawing every line and hair and freckle. He glanced up to see Bucky's hands back in place, and couldn't help just staring. This beautiful man, his best friend in the entire world, was all his. After everything they'd been through, all the times they'd been torn apart, they were finally home. Permanently. No more time travel or super villains set on world domination to worry about. No more Hydra. 

They didn't have to be afraid anymore. They had each other for as long as they both lived. 

This thought had Steve setting his sketchbook aside and standing to walk over to Bucky. 

"Stevie? You okay?" he asked as Steve came down and crawled up over him. Steve nodded, kissing his way up Bucky's chest and neck until he reached his lips. "I just love you so much. I love being with you. I love our life. I love that we finally get to live. We finally get the lives we deserve. And you're happy and free and- I just- I'm just so fucking in love with you." Steve said, capturing Bucky's lips again. Bucky moaned into the kiss, feeling his tears sliding down his temples as Steve got them laid out completely on the lounge. 

"I need you, Buck. I want you, baby." Steve panted. Bucky nodded and helped Steve get his jeans and underwear around his thighs before sucking on his own fingers to wet them before sliding them into himself. His free hand stroked Steve's cock, which was dark red and rock hard and standing proudly up against his stomach. 

Bucky added a third finger, avoiding his prostate to drive himself a little crazy for a moment before he slid his fingers out and licked his palm to slick Steve's cock, the precum Steve was drooling helped a bit as well as Bucky lined him up and threw his head back as Steve eased his way in. 

"Fuck," They both sighed. Steve leaned down and for a while, they kissed slowly. There was no rush to this. There was simply the feeling of the two of them, connected in the greatest way two lovers could be connected. Mind, body, and soul, they'd always been one. 

And they'd continue to be one. 

Until the end of the line.


	17. July 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lap Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written with the help of one of my friends who came up with the idea after watching TikTok dances!😂😂  
> Enjoy!

Bucky looked over Steve's shoulder as Steve was once again sucked into TikTok. 

"I can't believe out of all the apps I've shown you, this is the one you get addicted to." Bucky said. 

"I can't help it! It just sucks me in!" Steve replied.   
Bucky laughed, "I've noticed! You posted anything lately?" 

Steve liked to post videos of his art and was pretty famous with the more mellow, aesthetically pleasing side of TikTok.   
Bucky thought it was adorable. 

"I haven't lately. I thought about posting the drawing of you I did the other day. Just from the waist up. Once I finish the last bit of shading." He said, slowly getting sucked back into another painting video. 

Bucky kissed his head before coming to sit next to him and watch his own TikTok. 

The next day, Natasha and Bucky were watching them from separate ends of the couch, sending each other video they thought were hilarious, when Natasha sent him one and captioned it "Dare you to do this." 

Bucky watched the person dancing on a chair to the song River and he snorted. "Why are you daring me like this a challenge? I could do this, easy." 

"I wasn't daring you to just dance, Bucky. I wanna see you post this." She said with her wicked smile. Bucky looked over at her and nodded. 

"Challenge accepted. Let's make it a bet, shall we?" Bucky asked. Natasha sat up, immediately interested. 

"A bet? What does the loser have to do?" She asked.   
"We both do these videos in the most insane places we can do them, places that are gonna blow people's minds, and whichever one of us has the most likes by the end of the week gives the loser their next ten stakeout missions." 

Natasha grimaced. They both detested stakeout missions. They were boring and really fucking frustrating if you sit in a van for nearly twelve hours and get absolutely nothing out of it. 

But, to Bucky's surprise, Natasha nodded. 

"We both post them by tonight. Tomorrow is Monday, so Sunday we'll see who the winner is. Deal?" She asked. 

Bucky nodded and they shook hands before going back to their phones for a few hours.   
Natasha left before Steve got home, and Bucky was dancing in the kitchen as he made dinner to a song he didn't know, but kind of liked, when Steve came in. 

"Smells amazing, babe." He said, kissing the back of Bucky's neck. Bucky smiled and turned to give Steve a quick kiss before he was dancing again and turning the stove down a bit to let it simmer. 

Steve pressed against Bucky's body, his cock suddenly very interested in Bucky's dancing and the slight rubbing of Bucky's ass against it. 

"Think after dinner I could give you one'a those cards?" Steve asked. "My dancing giving you an idea?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded, "It sure is. Wouldn't mind havin' one on my lap later." 

Bucky moaned and nodded, "You got it. Mind if I have an idea of my own?" He asked, his mind immediately thinking of a sure way he could win this bet with Natasha. 

"Baby you can ask for anything you want, you know that." Steve said, kissing down the side of his neck. Bucky grinned, "Hope you don't regret saying that." He said, laughing as Steve stilled and looked down at him. 

Bucky winked and went back to cooking dinner.

After they'd eaten and cleaned up, Bucky connected Steve's phone to the Bluetooth speaker sitting on the coffee table and found the song on his Spotify. 

"Lay back, babe. I need you to do something for me." He said. Steve nodded and sat leaned back against the arm rest of the couch. 

Bucky took his own phone and handed it to Steve, who looked confused. 

"We're making a TikTok." Bucky said, like that would be all the information Steve needed.   
Steve looked up at him though. 

"We're making a TikTok of your lap dance?" He asked. Bucky nodded, "I have to win a bet against Natasha. I need your help to do it." Bucky said, and he knew he had Steve's attention mentioning the bet. 

"What do you have to do?" He asked. 

Bucky smiled. He loves his supportive husband. 

"You've seen that dance on TikTok right? To the song River?" Bucky asked. Steve nods. "Natasha dared me to post one. So I made a bet with her instead. We have to do it in a crazy place that'll blow people's minds and whoever has the most likes by Sunday wins and doesn't have to do the next ten stakeout missions." 

Steve laughed, "You'd find any way to get rid of your stakeouts wouldn't you?" 

"They're just so boring, Stevie!" Bucky groaned. "So will you help me?" 

Steve nodded, "Of course, Buck. I'll start filming when it's time." 

Bucky leaned forward and kissed Steve before sitting back up and asking Jarvis to dim the lights. 

Once they were dimmed, he started the song. He ran his hands over his body, moving and thrusting his hips slowly with the rhythm before crawling up Steve's thighs, sensually rolling his shoulders and arching his back, as Steve began filming. 

"So shut your mouth and run me like a river." 

Bucky planted his ass right on Steve's lap as he tossed his hair around, rolling his hips as his arms went up and throwing his head back as he brought them down. Bucky smirked into the camera and ran his hands down his chest, not stopping until he reached his jeans and popped them open. 

That's when Steve stopped filming and dropped the phone to the floor before grabbing Bucky's hips. 

"Jesus, Buck. Always were the best dancer I ever saw." Steve said, his hands moving up under Bucky's shirt. Bucky moaned when Steve started playing with his nipples, pinching and tugging on them as Bucky continued dancing. 

“Still can’t get you to dance with me, though.” Bucky replied, smiling down at him.   
“Because I can’t dance the way you can, babydoll. Besides, I like slow dances with you.” Steve said, bringing him down for a kiss. 

Bucky kissed him back, “Let me finish my dance before you get sappy, mister.” 

Steve chuckled, “Gladly, honey,” and sat back to enjoy the show.


	18. July 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Me, Watching You

When Steve came home that night, he picked up on the sounds of a very happy Bucky coming from their bedroom. He sat dinner on the counter and walked back to see Bucky in bed, spread out on his back with his favorite vibrator inside him. One of his hands was back and forth pinching and rubbing his nipples as his other one slowly stroked his red, leaking cock. Steve leaned against the door frame, listening to Bucky moan sweetly and watching him writhe on the bed. 

“ _Mmm, Steve, fuuuck..._ ” he moaned, twisting his hand around the head and teasing his slit.

Bucky’s eyes scrunched closed at that and Steve couldn’t hold back the soft moan that escaped him. Bucky’s eyes shot open and he moaned seeing Steve standing there palming his own erection as he watched. 

Steve walked over to the chair across from the bed now that Bucky knew he was watching and told Bucky that’s what he wanted to do. “Wanna see you come apart on that fake cock, baby boy. Y’always look so pretty cummin’ on your toys.”

Bucky whimpered and bit his lip. “K-keep talking, Stevie... fuck, please, keep talking.” Bucky groaned.

Steve got his jeans pushed to his thighs and his hand wrapped around his cock. “Fuck, baby love seein’ that sweet ass filled up. Don’t matter if it’s by my cock or one’a your toys, ‘s long as that greedy little hole’s gettin’ what it wants...”

Bucky cried out and started stroking his cock again, faster this time and making a mess all over his belly with his precum.

“You gettin’ what you want, Buck? Huh? Gettin’ filled and fucked so good on that toy?” Steve asked, never taking his eyes off of Bucky’s body. “Y-yeah, Stevie... yeah... fuck...” Bucky’s eyes landed on Steve leaned back in the chair, his thighs spread wide as he watched Bucky the same way.

“Such a pretty boy, Buck. So pretty when you’re feelin’ so good.”

Bucky nodded, “Feels so great, Stevie- I’m so close...”

“Yeah? You gonna cum, baby? Move that vibrator, sweetheart. Press it against your sweet spot. Scream for me, baby boy, fuck, scream my name when you cum.”

Bucky reached down, grabbing the base of the vibrator and moving it in and out until he found his prostate and nearly jumped off the bed as he pressed the toy against it. “ _Ah! Oooh, Steve! Fuck_!” Bucky shouted, driving the fake cock in as deep and hard as he could.

“That’s it, baby. Doin’ so good. Cum for me, Buck, come on, baby.”

Bucky whined and writhed as he got closer. “Stevie- over here- come over here, please.” Bucky begged.

Steve got up, tripping slightly on his jeans and falling on to the bed on his hands and knees. He crawled up and kneeled between Bucky’s legs, jerking his cock at the same pace as Bucky was jerking his own. “Oh god. Oh god. Oh god!” Bucky shouted, cumming all over his belly, some landing on his chin and cheeks.

Steve groaned loudly above him, gasping and grunting as he came right after Bucky did, stroking himself through it until he was too sensitive to continue and fell just to the side of Bucky.

Steve pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, grabbing Bucky’s thigh as it wrapped around him. Bucky cried out as the angle changed the toy to press against his sensitive prostate. Steve reached back and shut the toy off, slowly pulling it out and tossing it to the foot of the bed. “Fuck,” Bucky sighed, “That was hot.” He let out a tired chuckle that Steve joined.

“Yeah it was. We should do that again, sometime.”

Bucky groaned, “Ugh. Not anytime soon though, alright? I think I’m gonna need some time to recover from this one.” Steve nodded, “Whenever you’re ready to move, I brought some dinner home.” 

Bucky looked over at him, “From?”

“That was sandwich place around the corner you like. Grabbed your favorite sub.” Steve replied.   
Bucky was quickly sitting up and going to the kitchen, not even bothering to put on his clothes.

“Thought you needed time to recover?” Steve called out to him.

Bucky’s only response were moans as he dug into his sandwich.   
Steve snorted and rolled his eyes before going to join his husband for dinner.


	19. July 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast In Bed (Served on Me)

Steve laughed as Bucky groaned when a bit of syrup from his waffle dropped on to his chest.   
"Don't laugh, hand me one of the wipes." Bucky said.   
But Steve had a better idea. He leaned over and swiped up the drop with his tongue. Bucky gasped and failed to resist pushing his chest up against Steve's mouth.

"You know, I seem to remember a breakfast in bed option in that little book you gave me." Steve said with a hungry (pun intended) look in his blue eyes. 

Bucky looks down at him, "Do you plan on cleaning up your mess in the shower when you're done with me?" He asks. 

Steve nods, "Absolutely, sweetheart. Gonna let me make a mess of you?"   
Bucky nods his head and gets comfy as Steve gets up. 

"Where are you going?" He asks. Steve returns with a bottle of syrup and a can of whipped cream. 

"Not gonna use syrup off my plate, Buck. There's not enough, and that's kinda gross." Steve said as he sat their plates aside. 

Bucky looked up at him as Steve straddled him, "You eat my ass out on the regular, Steven. You can't use a little waffle syrup from your own plate? Let me see those bottles." Bucky said. 

He grabbed their plates and grimaced as he piled the last waffle pieces from Steve's plate on to his chest before topping those with the whipped cream and syrup and putting a line of syrup down his abs. 

"And you said I was gonna make the mess." Steve laughed. 

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you get completely fed. You'll be starving all day if you don't." 

"How sweet of you to take care'a me, Buck." Steve leaned down and began eating up the last few pieces from Bucky's chest, before picking up the whipped cream again and putting cold little dollops on Bucky's nipples. Bucky gasped and shivered at the cold, but moaned as Steve's hot mouth sucked it away and his warm tongue soothed the cold nubs. 

"Shit," Bucky sighed, "We should try some temperature play soon." 

Steve smiled up at him, "Yeah? Want me to grab some ice, baby?" Steve asked, kissing and licking his way down the sticky trail of syrup, "Want me to run it all over this pretty body? Make you shiver while it melts?" 

Bucky is nodding at every word Steve says, biting his lip as he thinks about the ice cold trails being followed by Steve's hot mouth. 

"Taste so good, baby. Every inch'a you, just fucking amazing." Steve said, getting down to Bucky's hips. He sprayed a line of the cream up Bucky's cock and quickly sucked and licked it all away. Bucky cried out as Steve wrapped his mouth around him and swallowed him down. 

"Aaahh, Stevie... fuck, baby, yesss!" Bucky groaned, tangling his fingers in Steve's hair as Steve bobbed his head up and down. 

He pulled off and stroked Bucky slowly as he kissed and sucked at Bucky's heavy balls, teasing them for a moment before grabbing Bucky's thighs and spreading them to better kiss and suck on them. 

Steve sprayed little dollops of cream on them and sucked hickies into the skin under the sweet cream. 

"N-not a very healthy breakfast, in my opinion." Bucky gasped as Steve's beard rubbed his skin raw and pink. He lifted his hips, wanting Steve's mouth back on his cock, but Steve had better ideas apparently. He flipped Bucky over, not caring about getting the sheets sticky with syrup, and helped Bucky get on to his knees. 

"Would you be totally opposed to this?" Steve asked, shaking the can of whipped cream again as he kneeled behind Bucky. 

Bucky looked back at him, "Opposed to wh- Oh!" His head whipped back around as he felt the cream on his hole. Steve leaned in and started enthusiastically eating Bucky out, burying his face as deep as he could, sucking and nipping at Bucky's rim. 

"Steve, Jesus Christ, you're fuckin' filthy." Bucky laughed, burying his face in his pillow as he moaned again. Steve grinned and pointed his tongue, thrusting it into Bucky and moaning at the sweet taste. 

Bucky was crying out, grinding back on Steve's face and curling his fingers into the bed sheets as Steve continued. Steve pulled off to suck two of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them before sliding them into Bucky and getting a long drawn out groan in return. 

Steve began scissoring his fingers, thrusting his tongue in between them and listening to the sweet noises Bucky was making into the pillows. 

“Stevie, ah, fuuuck, Stevie...” he chanted, one of his hands coming back to find Steve’s hair and fist his fingers in it. Steve groaned as he was pulled deeper and crooked his fingers, easily finding Bucky’s prostate and rubbing over it. 

Bucky was letting out desperate little “ah, ah, ah!” Noises as Steve worked him higher and higher, until he was falling over that glorious edge, his orgasm rocking him and making him collapse to the bed. 

Steve worked him through it until Bucky was pulling away, too over sensitive to keep going. 

Steve placed gentle kisses on the backs of Bucky’s thighs, up to the dimples in his back. Bucky pressed up and back against Steve’s still hard cock when Steve crawled up over him to kiss his neck. 

“You too, babe, come on,” he said, rubbing his ass against Steve, who groaned and pushed his hips forward. 

“Mmm, that’s it, Stevie. Come on, cum for me, baby.” Bucky moaned, squeezing his cheeks around Steve’s cock. It didn’t take long for Steve to cum, a dozen or so thrusts against Bucky’s sweet ass, and he was covering the small of Bucky’s back with his own release before collapsing just as Bucky had. 

“Best breakfast ever.” Steve yawned into Bucky’s shoulder, kissing it sweetly.   
“I don’t think the card meant that kind of breakfast but I guess I’ll take it.” Bucky replied. 

Steve snorted, “Y’take it so well, baby.” He said, laughing as Bucky whacked him over the head with a pillow. 

“Get off’a me, punk. I got cream in places it should never be-“ 

Steve opened his mouth and Bucky whacked him again, “Don’t you dare make some type of comment about your cream. You dirty fuckin’ punk!” But Bucky was laughing now, too. Having too much fun with his husband and his dirty comments. 

Steve got up off of him and Bucky rolled over. “C’mon, baby. I’ll get you cleaned up in the shower. Maybe get a second helping?” Steve asked suggestively. 

Bucky grinned and stood, “You still hungry?” He asked. Steve nodded, “Instatiable, baby.” He pulled Bucky in for a kiss that had Bucky melting into him and moaning softly. 

“Come and get it,” he said, turning and walking into the bathroom. Steve laughed and followed right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting chapters caught up! Hope you’re enjoying!   
> ✌🏻&♥️


	20. July 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tie Me Up or Tie You Down

"You feel like playing with your ropes tonight?" Steve asked, kissing over Bucky's nipples again before kneeling up again.

Bucky moaned and nodded, "Yeah, Stevie. Please."

Steve kissed his forehead and got up, going to their closet and pulling out Bucky's favorite hemp black ropes.

He came back over and kissed Bucky slowly, easing him into the start of that soft space Bucky went to when the ropes came into play.

Bucky sighed softly as Steve began roping up his legs, creating the ladders that bound his shins to the backs of his thighs before Bucky's arms were attached to those.

Bucky was panting quickly, his chest nearly heaving as he was tied up. He felt Steve sliding his fingers between his skin and the ropes, making sure they were lose enough to not hurt Bucky, before kissing him again.

"Aw, honey," he cooed, seeing how glassy and dark Bucky's eyes were, "You gonna float, Buck? You wanna?"

Bucky nodded, "Yeah, Stevie... green..." he said, letting Steve know he was okay to continue. Steve nodded and started kissing Bucky again. He kissed his cheeks and forehead, over his eyelids, down his nose, until Bucky was giggling sweetly.

Steve smiled down at him, "My sweet boy."

Bucky blushed all the way down to his nipples. Steve followed that blush with his mouth, making himself comfortable between Bucky's legs and feeling Bucky try to push up against his belly. He didn't quite have the leverage, though.

Steve continued kissing his way down Bucky’s body, nipping the spots he new were extremely sensitive and kissing the spots Bucky liked.

“Y’look so pretty, baby. So fuckin’ beautiful all tied up like this.”

Bucky whimpered, biting his lip as Steve praised him, slowly slipping further into that beautiful space where everything was soft and sparkly and good.

Steve was always so good at getting him to that place.

He felt Steve kissing lower, down his belly, dipping his tongue into Bucky’s bellybutton to make him giggle again. Steve smiles at Bucky’s happy noises, kissing further down to the flushed tip of Bucky’s cock.

Bucky cried out as Steve wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking gently and dipping his tongue into the slit.

Bucky tossed his head back, his back arched as a deep groan made its way out of him.

Steve kissed down the hard shaft, nudging and sucking on his balls before going lower.

If there was ever a favorite thing Steve had about sex with Bucky, it was definitely getting to eat him out.

He loved feeling Bucky opening up around his tongue, trying to clench around him and keep him there. He loved the sweet noises Bucky made, how loud he got when Steve would press his knuckles against his perineum and massage his sweet spot from the outside.

He loved when Bucky would get teary eyed and begging. How those tears would run down his cheeks for Steve to kiss away.

He loved the way Bucky whined, just like he did now, as Steve kissed his way back up and grabbed the lube to slick his fingers and slide them into Bucky’s wet hole.

Bucky moaned, and Steve saw those tears leaking down his face. He kissed Bucky sweetly, looking into his grey eyes afterwards.

“Doin’ so good, baby. So good.” Steve said.

“Mmm, want you, Stevie... wan’you.” Bucky said, his words slightly slurred. Steve kissed his forehead and removed his fingers, kissing away Bucky’s little whine.

“I got you, baby. You feelin’ good?” He asked, checking in. Bucky nodded, “Feels so good, Stevie, c’mon, please,” he begged.

Steve nodded and spread lube over his cock before lining up and pressing inside.

Steve could’ve cum right then, hearing Bucky’s long, high pitched, satisfied groan.

“Yesss, Stevie, fuck!” He cried. Steve grunted as he began moving, slowly at first and then faster and harder when Bucky asked for it.

Steve wrapped his arms under Bucky’s, holding on to him as his thrusts scooted him up the bed.

Bucky shivered in Steve’s hold, “Yeah, baby, fuck... So good, Steve... fuck me so good...” he groaned, clenching around Steve’s cock.

“Ah, shit, Bucky,” Steve hissed, thrusting faster. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with their loud moans and groans.

Steve felt it as Bucky’s body started going stiff, his orgasm... right... there!

Bucky’s whole body jerked, arching right off the bed as he came with a silent scream, grunts and groans forcing their way out of him as he shook through the aftershocks of it. Steve came just watching the pure ecstasy his husband was in.

Bucky was making little noises as his eyes slipped shut and he started drifting off. Steve pulled out of him, quickly replacing the emptiness with one of Bucky’s large plugs. He didn’t like being empty when he came back from that good headspace.

Steve quickly, but gently,got the ropes off of him and rubbed the marks they’d left softly, soothing a little lotion over them as he went. Steve always had things in reach for whenever Bucky floated, and he was glad he’d made a note to restock on Bucky’s sweets and water bottles as he grabbed some of the pomegranate chocolate Bucky loved, along with a bottle of water for when Bucky started to come back.

For now though, Steve held him close and let him rest and enjoy that headspace. He kissed Bucky softly, everywhere he easily could, and waited patiently for his baby to return from the clouds.


	21. July 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go Naked All Day

Steve managed to stop Bucky right before he got dressed. 

"We don't have anywhere to be all day," Steve said, handing him one of the little cards.   
Bucky grinned, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to finally agree to this one."   
He tossed the blankets off of his naked body and stood up to walk out to the kitchen in all his glory. 

Bucky was a very firm hater of pants, and believed he shouldn't have to wear them, "Not in my own dam apartment, Stevie!" He'd always say when Steve asked him to them on. Steve would usually roll his eyes and compromise that Bucky could go without underwear all he wanted as long as he was somewhat covered.   
Steve just liked being prepared, is all. They never knew usually when the others would silence Jarvis and burst in trying to be funny and scare them or catch them doing something inappropriate. 

But Steve knew that today most of them were on a mission far, far away. He knew Tony would probably be in his labs all day, and he knew Peter was at school. 

So today was the perfect day to let Bucky enjoy his nakedness... and maybe try it out himself to see what his husband found so appealing about it. Steve walked out as he heard the fridge and cabinets opening and closing and walked over to plaster his naked body against Bucky's. 

Bucky grinned and shook his ass back against Steve's cock. "Finally getting with the program? Took ya long enough." 

Steve rolled his eyes and pinched Bucky's ass, making him jump.  
"I'm just tryin' it out, jerk. Don't get your hopes up that I'm gonna do this all the time now." He said. 

"Punk. Trust me, you're gonna get addicted to it after today. There's just something about it that's so... exhilarating! You know it's wrong, you know anybody could walk in at any second and see you-" 

"You got some kinda exhibitionist kink I'm just finding out about, Buck?" Steve joked, but the way Bucky's eyes cast downward like they do when he gets deep in thought basically gives Steve his answer. 

"Really?" Steve asked, turning Bucky around and caging him in with his arms against the counter. "You get off on bein' watched, baby? Lettin' people watch how good you can be, how pretty you look when you're beggin' for it?" 

Bucky's eyes grew dark and Steve felt Bucky's cock twitch against his thigh. He smirked and kissed him chastely before walking away, leaving Bucky weak kneed and hard against the counter. 

Breakfast would definitely have to wait until Bucky was clearer minded. 

Steve walked over and sat on the couch, picking up the remote and flipping through channels as he waited for Bucky to join him, which didn't take long. 

Bucky made himself comfy against Steve, cuddling up against his side and watching the show Steve picked until he got hungry. 

He felt Steve's eyes on him every time he moved from the couch. Even when Bucky went back to their bathroom, he was always surprised to see Steve's eyes on him once he reappeared into the living room again. He always blushed under Steve's hungry gaze, which only made Steve smirk and drag Bucky even closer when Bucky sat next to him again. 

Steve got them laid down across the couch, Bucky's back against his chest. He was kissing the spot behind Bucky's ear softly, adding little nips every now and then that made Bucky whimper and press back against Steve's cock. 

Steve finally took mercy on him when he saw how hard Bucky was, how wet and red the tip of his cock had gotten. Bucky moaned when Steve wrapped his hand around it, stroking slowly and wrapping his leg around Bucky's to keep him from thrusting his hips when he wanted it faster. 

Steve nipped and sucked at Bucky's ear, slipping his other arm under Bucky's head to let him rest on it. His hand just reached Bucky's nipples, and he rubbed over them as he continued stroking. 

"Oh, Steve! I'm- I'm so close! Don't stop!" He begged. Steve kissed his neck, "Not stopping, baby." 

"Faster, Stevie, please." He cried, but Steve shook his head.

"Just feel it, sweetheart. Just let it happen. Oh, there you go, Buck, there you go." He whispered. 

Steve hissed as he felt Bucky's teeth sink into his arm as Bucky let the intense orgasm roll through him. He stroked until Bucky was whining, not in the good way, and took his hand away. He kissed Bucky's cheek as Bucky lay there panting into the crook of Steve's elbow. 

"You know... maybe I can get behind this whole naked in the apartment thing." He said. 

Bucky only groaned.


	22. July 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding

Steve rolled over, laughing at Bucky's startled noise. "Warn a guy, asshole!" Bucky laughed before settling on top of Steve, slowly rocking his hips down. They both moaned, and Steve reached out to hold Bucky's hips. They made out slowly, deeply, swallowing each other's moans until Bucky's small thrusts got more insistent. 

Steve's grip got tighter, making Bucky moan and rock down harder.   
"Ride me, sweetheart, please..." Steve sighed into Bucky's neck. Bucky nodded, reaching over to grab their lube from the bedside table. 

"Open me up?" Bucky asked, as Steve nodded, holding out his fingers for Bucky to pour some lube on. Steve made sure they were covered before sliding only one into Bucky. 

Bucky groaned, "Oh, so we're being a tease tonight, are we?" He asked, rocking down on the finger. Steve chuckled, "You know I like working you up when you ride me." he said. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, "And you know I like to fuckin' feel it when you get inside me. C'mon, Stevie, please?" 

But Steve shook his head, "Nah, sweetheart. Let me play with you a bit." 

Bucky snorted, "How are you gonna ask me to ride you then say you wanna play with me a while?" 

Steve laughed, "I said just a bit. Not a while." He replied, nipping at Bucky's nipple and making Bucky moan. 

It was nearly ten minutes of teasing and Bucky begging before Steve finally added a second finger. 

"Steve, you are actually going to kill me if you don't let me sit on it soon. Please, Stevie, please," Bucky begged, but Steve continued to slowly open him up. Bucky whined and buried his face in Steve's neck, panting and whimpering as Steve occasionally rubbed against his prostate. Bucky rocked down on Steve's fingers, his cock rubbed against Steve's stomach and left a wet mess. 

"Stevie- Stevie, baby, please. Lemme ride you, baby. Please? Wanna ride you so bad, baby." 

Steve slid a third finger into Bucky and brought him down into a kiss, swallowing the shout Bucky let out as he clenched around Steve's fingers. "I can feel how bad, sweetheart. Squeezin' so tight around my fingers... you gonna do that on my cock, too?" 

Bucky nodded, panting into Steve's chest, "Yeah. Yeah, Stevie, I will. Be so nice and tight, squeeze you so good. C'mon, baby, I know you wanna feel it. Don't you? Wanna feel how tight, how hot and wet I am for you, baby?" Bucky asked, voice shaking as he rocked faster on Steve's fingers. 

"Fuck, baby, yeah. I wanna feel it." Steve replied, removing his fingers gently from Bucky and grabbing the lube to slick his cock. 

"Yes, yes, yessss." Bucky sighed as he watched, finally able to get Steve inside him. 

Steve held his cock as Bucky finally started to sink down on it, moaning and crying out until he bottomed out on it and sat still as he adjusted. He always needed a minute when he was riding Steve. It always felt like he was so much fuller, stretched so much wider, it was one of the greatest things Bucky had ever felt. 

“Fuuuck,” he groaned as he started moving, slowly at first, then getting faster. He started moving up and down, coming down harder and faster, leaning back to grab Steve’s knees for more leverage. 

“That’s it, Buck, fuck you look so good, baby. So fuckin’ pretty bouncing on my cock,” Steve grunted, grabbing Bucky’s hips again and thrusting up into him. 

“Ah! Fuck, Steve! Don’t stop!” Bucky cried.   
Steve thrust up faster, bringing Bucky down on his cock again and again until Bucky was going stiff. 

“Oh... oh! Oh, goooood! Steve!” He screamed, cumming untouched all over Steve’s chest.   
“Ah, ah, ah!” He cried as Steve continued thrusting up into him, grunting and groaning and clutching at Bucky’s body until he, too, was cumming. 

“Fuck, Bucky...” Steve panted, falling back on to the bed. Bucky pulled off of Steve and let him sleep flop forward, laying out on top of Steve until he had the energy to move. Steve wrapped his arms around him and kissed his face. 

“Can’t feel my legs.” Bucky groaned. Steve laughed and rolled them over, scooting down and kissing Bucky’s thighs as he started rubbing and massaging the muscles. 

Bucky moaned and let his eyes fall shut. “Come back up here. They’ll come back in a minute.” Steve nodded and crawled back up to cuddle Bucky close to him, the both of them leaning in for a kiss and making out slowly again until they were too tired to stay awake any longer, and falling asleep for a refreshing afternoon nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the past few days I’ve had family visiting and haven’t had a lot of time to write and get chapters done. I’m hoping to have them completed by the end of July though. Thank you for all the comments and kudos and for reading this at all! ♥️♥️


	23. July 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex & Chocolate

"Why does food make sex, like, a million times better?" Bucky asked as Steve drizzled the melted chocolate across his chest. 

"Because the best way to your heart is through your sweet tooth." Steve replied, sucking the sweet chocolate off of Bucky. 

"Says the one getting to eat all the chocolate." Bucky grumbled. Steve rolled his eyes, smiling though as he crawled up to kiss Bucky deeply, licking into his mouth and letting Bucky suck the chocolate from his tongue. 

Bucky moaned as Steve fed him the chocolate, the sweet, dark taste of it mixed with the taste of Steve was intoxicating. Bucky could die of happiness getting to just taste it over and over again. 

Steve scooped some of the chocolate on to his fingers and fed them to Bucky, groaning in unison with his husband as Bucky's tongue swirled around them and collected every sweet drop he could get. 

Steve used his free hand to pour more of the melted candy over Bucky's hips, watching it drip and run down the soft lines and on to the sheets. 

"We're gonna have to stock up on more sheets if we keep making messes like this." Bucky panted, finally letting go of Steve's fingers.   
"I'll order some more later. Just remind me." Steve said. Bucky snorted, "Sure, after I'm all high on sex and chocolate I'll definitely remember to remind you." He said, running his fingers through the bowl and moaning again. 

"Jesus, Stevie, what kinda chocolate is this? It's fucking amazing..."   
Steve laughed and moved the bowl out of Bucky's reach, getting a disappointed whine from his husband. 

Steve looked down at him, "You're going to make your tooth hurt if you keep snacking on this. Is that what you want? To spend the rest of the day with a toothache?" He asked. 

Bucky pouted, "No." he griped, "But can I just have a little more?" 

Steve laughed and scooped more out for Bucky to suck on as Steve returned his attention to the chocolate cooling across Bucky's hips. He went down and licked it away, getting teasingly close to Bucky's cock while not giving it the attention it wanted. 

Bucky didn't seem to mind as he continued sucking on Steve's fingers. 

Steve looked up at him as he took Bucky’s cock into his mouth and got hardly any reaction. 

He sucked harder, using his free fingers to gently push and rub at Bucky’s hole, but still, no reaction other than a sweet moan that was definitely more towards the chocolate than what Steve was doing. 

Steve pulled off and pulled his fingers from Bucky’s mouth, which finally got another noise of disappointment. 

Steve crawled up over him, “Why don’t we try something else?” He suggested.   
Bucky looked up at him, “What are you talking about?” 

Steve moved the bowl of chocolate up near Bucky’s head before turning Bucky on his side and slipping his arm under Bucky’s head. He spooned up behind Bucky, using his free hand to wrap under Bucky’s thigh and pull his leg up. 

Steve dipped his fingers into the chocolate and held them to Bucky’s mouth, running it across his bottom lip before leaning in and kissing it away, sucking that pouty lip into his mouth and nipping at it to turn it that dark red he loved to see. Bucky moaned into the kiss, pressing back against Steve and wrapping one of his arms back around Steve’s neck, tangling his fingers in Steve’s hair. 

“Just gotta feed you chocolate and tell you how pretty you are to keep you happy, don’t I?” Steve teased. Bucky blushed. 

Steve used his leg then to prop Bucky’s up and keep him spread as Steve reached for the lube, pouring some right on to Bucky’s hole. Bucky jumped at the cold, but relaxed and shivered as he felt Steve’s fingers rubbing and spreading it around his rim before pushing two inside. 

Bucky moaned as Steve started moving his fingers, pumping them in and out and spreading them apart. His other fingers were once again in Bucky’s mouth, feeding him more of the sweet chocolate as he opened him up. 

Steve kissed Bucky’s throat, leaving dark red marks up and down the skin that he knew Bucky would enjoy letting show later. 

“Mmm, this is amazing.” Bucky moaned, a little laugh in there as he relaxed back against Steve’s warm body. 

“Yeah? You like being spoiled like this?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded, taking Steve’s fingers back into his mouth. Steve laughed and kissed Bucky’s cheek, making Bucky smile around his fingers before he added a third to the two opening him up. Bucky pushed back on to them and sucked harder on the fingers in his mouth before pulling off of them. 

“Fuck me, Stevie, c’mon. I’m ready.” He said. Steve nodded and grabbed the lube again, spreading it over his cock before slowly pushing inside, his slick hand going back to Bucky’s thigh to keep him open. He stilled for a moment, letting Bucky breath and get used to that first stretch, before starting to grind his hips into Bucky’s ass. 

Bucky let out a noise like a sob as Steve was immediately hitting his sweet spot on every slow thrust into him. Bucky swore he was going to die of happiness as Steve fed him more chocolate, his hips starting to move faster and hit deeper as Steve lifted his leg higher, hooking it over his elbow. 

Bucky’s moans pitched with the rhythm of Steve’s thrusts, getting higher and louder as he got closer to his climax. 

“Can feel how close you are, sweetheart, c’mon. Cum for me, Buck, I got you.” He fed Bucky more chocolate, and that was it. 

Bucky came loudly, calling out around Steve’s fingers as Steve thrust a few more times until he, too, was cumming. 

The both of them lay there panting and sweating, then laughing as they looked at the mess they’d made on the bed. 

“Besides the mess, this was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Bucky said, turning over to face Steve and kiss him.   
Steve snorted, “You only say that because chocolate was involved.” 

“Chocolate should always be involved. Every time we have sex from here on out, I want some form of chocolate involved in it.” 

Steve laughed loudly and shook his head, “Even after you’ve seen this mess? Baby, think about how often we have sex. You wanna be cleaning up even more than we already do?” He asked. Bucky’s nose crinkled as he thought about washing so many sheets. 

“And you’d have to shower every single time. No falling asleep right after-“ 

“Alright, alright, maybe we don’t add chocolate every time. Ignore my sweet tooth talking.” Bucky said. Steve laughed, “I usually do. Now come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you and the bed cleaned up.” He said, lifting Bucky bridal style, making Bucky laugh, and carrying him to the shower.


	24. July 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickie

Steve had chosen the card the morning he’d been called for a mission. Bucky had nodded, “Just tell me when.” 

And Steve had. Thirty minutes before the quinjet was set to leave. No one was on it yet, thankfully. Bucky really didn’t want to be interrupted right now. 

“Jesus, Stevie, one- ah, fuck- one hell of a way to say goodbye.” Bucky gasped as Steve roughly opened him up. 

“Wanted something good to think about before I left, honey, that’s all.” Steve panted, kissing and sucking roughly on the sweet spot of Bucky’s throat. Bucky’s knees felt weak, and his hands went from digging into the wall to going behind him and wrapping around Steve. Steve’s free arm wrapped around Bucky’s chest, his other hand wrapped around Bucky and started stroking his cock as Steve slid his own slicked cock into him. 

Bucky shouted. He hadn’t even heard Steve get himself ready, he was so high on the pleasure he was feeling, the rush that they could get caught at any minute. He fucking loved it. 

Steve didn’t wait a single second before starting to thrust into Bucky hard and fast and deep, hitting his sweet spot immediately and covering Bucky’s mouth as he started crying out. 

“Mmm, Steve! Steve!” Bucky shouted from behind Steve’s hand, his orgasm was coming up fast. 

Steve stroked faster as he felt Bucky getting tighter, stiffer, before Bucky was screaming out his release and shooting all over the wall.   
Steve was grinding his hips against Bucky’s ass, letting Bucky milk his cock until he was following Bucky into climax and nearly falling forward against the wall. 

“Fuck, Bucky... shit, that was-“ 

“Intense,” Bucky finished for him, nodding. He groaned as he looked down, “Fuck, the wall! Jesus, Steve, grab me something to clean that with.” 

Steve pulled out of Bucky as gently as he could. Bucky still hissed and Steve kissed his shoulder, “Sorry, sweetheart.” He said, moving Bucky so he could sit and catch his breath as Steve cleaned the wall. 

Bucky chuckled, “Don’t let anybody but Sam sit there, babe. It’ll be fuckin’ hilarious.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and started helping Bucky fix his clothes, “You two are grown men. When are you going to start acting like it?” Steve asked. 

“When it stops being fucking hilarious to torment bird brain. You should’ve known the second you let him try to take over the best friend position that this shit would happen, babe.” 

“He’s not trying to take over any position, Bucky. Stop bein’ jealous.” Steve said, kissing Bucky’s forehead, “You know you’re my one and only, baby. Til the end of the line, right?” 

Bucky grinned, his cheeks turning a light pink, and he nodded. “Yeah. Til the end of the line. Be careful out there, alright?” 

Steve kissed Bucky softly, “Always.” He said. Which made Bucky laugh, “Yeah, sure. Til the chance comes to jump out of the jet without a goddamn parachute.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “That was one time-“ 

“One time my ass! I’ve nearly had heart attacks in the middle of missions seein’ your star spangled ass free falling into the line of fire. Just be more careful, alright? That’s all I’m askin’.” Bucky said. 

“Alright, sweetheart. I’ll try to be more careful.” 

Bucky pulled him in with a whispered “Thank you” against Steve’s lips, and the couple shared slow kisses before they were interrupted. 

“We’ll be home sooner than you two drama queens think.” Sam said as he walked to the pilot seat. Bucky flipped him off, which Sam laughed at and returned, before Bucky stood. 

“Remember what I said,” Bucky told Steve.   
“I’ll try to be careful.” Steve promised. 

Bucky smiled, “Thanks, but I mean the thing before that.” He replied, glancing at Sam. 

Steve let out an amused huff before kissing Bucky again and walking back into the jet. 

Bucky stood on the helipad, watching it take off and standing there until it was gone.


	25. July 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles

Bucky was immediately aware of the arms wrapped around him as he tried moving from the bed. “Steve... lemme up. Just for a second,” he mumbled, sighing at the groan of disagreement from his husband. 

“Steve I need the bathroom. Let me up for two seconds.” He said. Steve made an unhappy noise, but he moved his arm and let Bucky quickly escape to the bathroom for a moment. 

When Bucky came back, Steve was immediately bringing him back into his arms, wrapping every available limb around his body. 

“Goddamn octopus,” Bucky griped, but he got comfortable again in Steve’s hold and laid there as his husband held him close. Steve’s breaths coming out in long, slow exhales stirred Bucky’s hair. But besides those strands, not a single inch of them was moving. 

“Not gettin’ outta bed today, are we, baby?” Bucky asked. Steve grumbled out a “No,” that definitely sounded like it was final. Bucky smiled and buried his cold nose into the warmth of Steve’s neck. Steve shivered but otherwise stayed still. That is, until Bucky pressed his toes against Steve’s legs. 

Steve hissed and jerked his shins away. “Fucking ice cubes for toes, I swear to god, Buck.” 

Bucky whined, “Lemme warm’em up, Stevie, c’moooon.” He said. Steve sighed and brought his legs back into Bucky’s reach. He immediately pressed his toes against them and Steve fought his hardest not to jerk his legs away again. 

Steve ran his hands up and down the expanse of Bucky’s back, avoiding the ticklish areas and the areas that Steve knew would get Bucky aroused this morning. 

All he wanted was to lay here with his husband and bask in the feeling of the warm sunlight coming in through their windows and of his husband laying warm and content in his arms. 

Bucky was practically purring in Steve’s arms as Steve ran his hands up and down and up and down. It always felt fucking amazing to have Steve’s hands on him. 

Bucky places soft little kisses against any available skin his lips could reach. It was the perfect start to what Bucky knew was going to be the perfect day. 

Steve, if Bucky would’ve spoken his feelings out loud, would’ve immediately agreed with him. He always agreed with things that involved holding Bucky close in a large, comfy bed. He grinned as he heard Bucky telling Jarvis not to let anybody disturb them this morning or for the rest of the day, and Steve knew this would be all that happened today. 

No missions or aliens or weirdly specific super villains to worry about. Just Steve holding his Bucky close all day long. 

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky’s hair, his chest swelling with affection and adoration as Bucky nuzzled into him. 

Steve wondered as he looked down at his cuddle up, sleeping husband what he’d done to deserve this life he has. Was it magic? Steve knew enough about that now to know it could pull of some impressive things.   
Or maybe it was fate? Maybe the stars had aligned just right and had given them this life. 

Whatever the reason, Steve was damn glad he’d done whatever he did. 

He really couldn’t imagine a better way to live.


	26. July 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Funday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kind of disappointed I didn’t finish these by the end of July but there’s been so much going on! Uuuggghhh! 😂 
> 
> Anyways. 
> 
> There’s only a few chapters left and I promise I will try to get them written and posted when I have the time. 
> 
> Next time I decide to do one of these I will definitely have it planned better! Haha 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and thank you all for the kudos and comments!  
> Stay safe and stay healthy! 
> 
> Peace&Love

"C'mon, Steve! It'll be fun! Let's relive the old times a little!" Bucky said, trying to pull Steve towards the line. 

"Absolutely not! Last time you got me on that thing I puked. Any old times are gonna be tossed in your shoes if I get on there."

Bucky laughed, "Baby, that was all the way back in the thirties!"

"And this thing hasn't been updated since then either! It's old, Buck. Old and dangerous and I'm not getting on." Steve argued, crossing his arms like that was the end of it. Bucky scoffed. He'd get Steve on that coaster by the end of the day if it was the last thing he did.

Maybe he'd let their food settle first this time. "Alright, alright. Let's go walk around some more. You can win me some more prizes!" Bucky said. He was already carrying a stuffed bear, a stuffed squid, and an inflatable Mjolnir. "You sure you can even carry more, Buck?" Steve asked, looking at Bucky's armful.

But Bucky nodded, "I'll just stuff'em in my backpack when they get too much to carry." He said, stuffing the first two animals in there. "So that's what you brought that for!" Steve exclaimed. "What else would I bring it for?" Bucky asked. Steve shrugged, "I don't know! That's why I was wondering."

They continued walking through the fair, stopping here and there to play a few games and eat a few snacks. Bucky was ecstatic as Steve won him one of those ten foot teddy bears from a giant prize booth. "Hey, c'mon. Let's do this." Steve said, pulling Bucky and the large bear towards a photo booth.

Bucky groaned, but he squeezed into the small booth with Steve and smiled for the little camera. He made funny faces and managed to sneak in one inappropriate hand gesture with the bear before they were done. Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky's funny pictures and slipped his copy into his wallet as Bucky did the same with his own. Bucky's feet were killing him by the time they were about done, but he wasn't leaving until he rode that coaster. "C'mon, baby... please? Your stomach is a lot stronger now than it was in the thirties. It'll be so much fun! Please?" Bucky begged, making his eyes big and round the way he knew Steve could never resist. He stuck his bottom lip out, pouting until Steve sighed.

"Fine! Alright, fine! Stop with your puppy eyes, baby. Let's go." Steve said. Bucky kissed him and sat his bag and prizes aside quickly as they went to the coaster. Steve sat stiffly in the seat as the ride started moving, and Bucky grabbed his hand. "It'll be awesome, babe! Don't worry!"

"If I puke, I'm puking on you! I hope you know that!" Steve exclaimed as the ride got higher. Bucky laughed, then screamed as the ride flew down its first steep drop. Bucky was laughing hysterically throughout the ride, which Steve found pretty worth it afterwards while he, as he warned Bucky he would be, was puking into a trash can at the end of the ride.

Bucky crossed his arms as he looked down his husband. "You jump out of planes. Regularly. _Without_ parachutes!" "Shut up, Bucky." Steve moaned, straightening up. Bucky offered him a napkin and Steve wiped his mouth with it. "Let's get you a water and head home," Bucky said. Steve nodded.

On the way towards the exit, they got Steve a cold water and Bucky held his hand as they walked home. "It's a nice night, isn't it?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded, "It is." He adjusted the bear on his back and grinned, "I'm never letting you forget this. I hope you know that."

Steve laughed, "I wouldn't expect you to. I'm glad you had a fun day, though." He kisses Bucky's cheek. "I did. I'm glad you had fun, too. Up until the end, anyways."

Steve shook his head, "It's okay, babe. I still had fun at the end. The only not fun part was the puking."

"Well that's never fun. I’ll make you some tea when we get home to settle your stomach, okay? Then we can get to bed.” Steve nodded and they walked home peacefully in the dark. Steve pointed out constellations every now and then, telling Bucky the history of them he’d learned from Thor. Bucky was fascinated. Still that little space nerd that Steve had fallen in love with over a hundred years ago.

It didn’t take them long at all to go to the bedroom when they got home. Bucky sat his things down and made Steve’s tea, then crawled into bed with his large bear, sprawling out over it and letting himself sink into all the stuffing. “There’s no way you’re comfortable like that.” Steve said. Bucky moaned though. “Steve this is the only way I’m ever sleeping again. Oh my god it’s so fluffy and soft.” He nuzzled his face into the bears fur and Steve was definitely _not_ feeling jealous of a stuffed teddy bear. 

Nope.

Not at all...

Well... maybe a little.  
But he was gonna deny it as hard as he could. Bucky was snoring in no time and Steve smiled as he kissed Bucky’s cheek, glaring at the bear’s smug face before he rolled over and shut off the lamp, plotting how to somehow rid it from their home as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, Bucky’s smiling face replaying in his dreams. 


	27. July 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubble Bath for Two

"This is nice." Steve said softly, smiling lazily as he looked over at his husband, who was just as relaxed as he was. 

"Yeah it is." Bucky replied, sipping his wine. It had been Steve's idea to add that into their relaxation, and Bucky was loving every bit of it. 

It wasn't often that they got to just sit in the tub and relax together. There was always something coming up, it seemed like. So when Steve pulled this card from his now very thin booklet after a mission, Bucky had immediately come to their bathroom and gotten everything ready. Steve followed him and slowed him down a bit, helping him strip out of his uniform and kissing every inch of skin he revealed. Bucky did the same for Steve, then grabbed one of the bubble baths and poured it into the water, going slightly overboard but he felt this bath called for extra foamy bubbles. And they smelled like plums, so. He didn't regret his using nearly half the bottle one bit as he inhaled the scent. 

Afterwards, he carefully lit the candles and dimmed the lights before stepping into the hot water with Steve. Both of them groaned as they sat down on either end of the tub and let their bodies melt into the water. 

Bucky grinned as he felt Steve's hands, softly rubbing up and down his legs. "Love you." He sighed, letting his eyes drift closed. 

Steve kissed Bucky's ankle, "Love you, too, sweetheart." 

Steve watched as Bucky rested, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky to have his best friend here with him like this. He could never imagine loving anyone else this way. So deeply and intensely that it put an ache in his chest when he thought about it. 

He would forever be grateful to the science that put them here. Even if he hated the people and circumstances that science put them through. 

“You’re thinking too hard again. What’s goin’ on?” Bucky asked, and Steve looked over to see Bucky watching him with half-lidded eyes. 

Steve smiled a little, “Just thinking about us. Everything it took to get here. How... lucky we are to have this.” 

Bucky nodded and moved so he could straddle Steve, wrapping his arms around his neck as he leaned in for a kiss. 

“We are lucky, huh? Don’t know why we got so, but I’m damn glad we got a second chance to have our lives.” 

Steve nodded in agreement, “So am I.” He replied, pulling Bucky into another kiss and teasing Bucky’s lips with his tongue until Bucky opened his mouth. They both moaned breathily as their tongues met, twisting and sliding wetly against each other and never wanting to lose that taste. Steve felt Bucky start getting harder, and while he wanted to lift Bucky and take him to their bed immediately, he was also really warm and comfy in the water. 

He lifted his hands up out of the water and smoothed them around Bucky’s neck before sliding them down his chest. He rubbed Bucky’s hardening nipples with his thumbs and shivered at the whimpered little moan Bucky let out.   
Steve went to move to start kissing and sucking on them, but Bucky brought his face back up. 

“D-don’t- Don’t stop kissing me.” He panted. Steve nodded, eagerly kissing his husband again as he continued playing with his nipples, making Bucky squirm and moan into their kiss.   
He started pressing forward, rubbing his hard cock against Steve’s and whimpering as he got that amazing friction right where he wanted it. 

Steve tried moving one of his hands to stroke Bucky’s cock and Bucky just about had a fit as he grabbed Steve’s hand and brought it back to his chest. 

“Like this. Please. Just like this.” Bucky begged breathlessly, biting at Steve’s bottom lip.   
Steve’s cock throbbed against Bucky’s, wanting the hand job it’d been about to receive with Bucky’s trapped against it. But what Bucky wanted, Bucky got. Steve kept his hands on Bucky’s chest, squeezing and pushing his pecs together and thumbing at his red nipples. 

“Oh, my god...” Bucky panted, his hips rocking faster. The rubbing of their cocks together felt fantastic under the hot water. Steve began thrusting his hips up to meet Bucky’s, not caring that their movements were beginning to make some waves in the water. Steve could hear it splashing to the floor, and he knew they’d have a mess to clean up, but the one fuck he could give was currently Bucky’s. 

They weren’t even kissing anymore at this point, they’re mouths were simply open and against each other, swallowing every breath and cry and moan they let out. 

“Stevie- oh, my god, Stevie!” Bucky’s arms got tighter around Steve and he knew his husband was getting close to cumming. Steve licked into Bucky’s mouth, getting a drawn out moan as Bucky sucked on his tongue, and then a scream as he began pinching Bucky’s sensitive nipples. 

“Yes, yes, yes! Oh, god! Oh, god! FUCK!” Bucky shouted, his thighs squeezing around Steve’s hips as his orgasm hit and had Bucky writhing on Steve’s lap, crying and moaning through the pleasured tears, letting out soft “ah, ah, ah,” noises as he panted and shook through the aftershocks. 

Even though he was sensitive as hell right now, Bucky continued moving his hips, feeling Steve’s cock twitch and pulse against his. 

“Buck-“ 

Bucky kissed him to cut him off from saying Bucky didn’t have to keep going. But Bucky wanted to. So he bit his lip and fought through that sharp sensitivity as he rubbed and ground down on Steve’s cock. 

“C’mon, Stevie, c’mon. Cum for me, Steve. Lemme feel you cum.” Bucky breathed against his ear, and that had Steve shooting off between them, just about bucking his husband right off of him as his hips thrust up and his body shook. 

They both felt boneless afterwards, not wanting to move at all. It was only when the bubbles had gone and the water got too cold for comfort that they moved and dried off for bed. 

Steve crawled in on his side, watching as Bucky twisted his hair into a pretty French braid before he laid down and turned over to give Steve a smile. 

“I love you.” Bucky said, scooting closer to kiss him before nuzzling into his neck.   
Steve kissed Bucky’s hair, the baby curls around his hair line and nape of his neck making Steve smile. 

“I love you, too, Bucky-baby. Sweet dreams, love.” He whispered in Bucky’s ear. He felt Bucky smile against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, letting them drift off into a much needed and well deserved sleep.


	28. July 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning Sex

Steve woke up slowly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light coming through the window. He didn't know what had woken him so early, his phone alarm still had another hour on it before he'd be getting up for his run with Sam.   
But then he felt Bucky move, and he quickly understood. 

Not only was Bucky moving, he was pressing that sweet ass back against Steve and making soft noises through his parted lips. Steve looked down and saw Bucky's cock, hard and red and throbbing, and Steve knew his husband was having one hell of a wet dream. 

"Stevie..." Bucky sighed, still sleeping. Steve grinned as he pressed his now hard cock against Bucky's ass, kissing Bucky's neck as Bucky moaned and pressed back again. 

Steve slid his hand slowly around to Bucky's cock, grasping his firmly as he started slow strokes that had his husband biting his lip and whimpering as he thrust into it. 

"Good boy," Steve whispered in his ear, hoping Bucky could hear him in his dream. Bucky startled awake when Steve's other hand went to his nipples, pinching and rubbing them softly and making Bucky arch into the touch. 

"Mornin', sweetheart." Steve said, continuing to stroke Bucky and play with his nipples.   
"M-morning... oh, god!" Bucky gasped. Steve nipped at the shell of his ear and nearly came as Bucky let out a devastatingly desperate noise. 

"So worked up, aren't you? Wanna tell me what you were dreamin' of, baby?" Steve asked, licking the shell of Bucky's ear after a series of nips and tugs. 

Bucky keened and squirmed in Steve's arms, "I- You- We were- oh, god- we were on the couch. You were layin' behind me and you put on a movie. Fuck, you- you got my clothes off and got me ready for you-" 

"How?" Steve asked. 

"Huh?" 

Steve grinned as he saw how gone Bucky was already. "How did I get you ready for me, baby? Tell me and I'll do it." Steve said. Bucky shivered and opened his mouth, no words coming at first, only when Steve had stopped stroking him did he find his voice. 

"Y-you, mmm, you had me lay on my belly... th-then you, fuck, then you started eating me out- rubbin' your beard on my- oh, god-" 

"On your what, baby? Was I givin' you a little burn on your cute little hole? Bet that had you cryin' so pretty didn't it?" Steve asked, already knowing the answer even before Bucky nodded. 

"Felt so good, Stevie... gave me some on my thighs, too." 

That has Steve moaning. He loves rubbing his beard against Bucky's thighs, getting him so sweet and shivering and sensitive. There have been times that Bucky will cum just from that, and it's one of Steve's favorite ways to push Bucky over that edge. He floats so pretty when he cums that way, and Steve is always happy to keep Bucky close and warm while he comes back to himself. 

"Oh, baby. Sounds like a real good dream so far." Steve says, sliding down Bucky's body to do exactly what his baby had described. 

Bucky sobbed at the feeling of the coarse hair on his thighs, at Steve's hands holding his thighs apart so he could have free range over them to kiss and suck and bite wherever he wanted. One of Bucky's hands clenched in the bed sheets, the other arm was draped across his eyes as he whimpered and moaned and made all of the noises that told Steve his baby was feeling good. 

Steve pushes Bucky's thighs back further and presses kisses from Bucky's balls all the way down to his hole. Bucky nearly comes off the bed when he feels Steve's mouth, crying out when he feels Steve's beard rubbing the inside of his cheeks raw and Steve's tongue pressing inside. 

"Fuuuuck..." Bucky breathed, his chest heaving. Steve kissed and nipped around the dark pink rim, feeling it twitch and clench around his tongue as he pushed in as deep as he could. Bucky squeals at that, his body moving as if he doesn't know whether he wants to get closer to Steve's mouth or away from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's thighs as he continues, switching between shoving and thrusting his tongue in as deep as he can and pulling it away completely to just lick and kiss at Bucky's entrance until Bucky is a crying, begging mess on the bed. 

"Please, Stevie... please, fuck me. Please. Want you so bad!" He begged.   
Steve grinned, "That what happened in your dream, sweetheart? I go right from eatin' out this pretty hole to fuckin' you through the mattress?" 

Bucky nodded, and Steve snorted. "Well, as much as I'd love for that to happen, this ain't a dream. And I ain't takin' the chance'a hurting you." Steve grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers with it, sliding two inside of Bucky.   
Bucky moved his hips, bearing down on those thick fingers and trying to angle himself just right. Steve chuckled and curved his fingers when Bucky wasn’t expecting it, earning a drawn out groan and that glazed look taking over Bucky’s pretty eyes. Steve leaned over him as he continued to finger him. 

“My baby’s startin’ to feel real good, isn’t he?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded, letting out breathy little noises that went right to Steve’s cock. 

“I’m good, Stevie, please. I promise.” Bucky said. Steve added a third finger for a moment just in case though, wanting to make sure Bucky was completely stretched and ready for him. 

“How’d I do it in your dream, sweetheart? Huh? How’d I make you cum?” 

Bucky moaned, his head pressing back into the pillow before he calmed and answered, “Rolled me over, laid on top’a me completely... made me feel so safe and warm and so good, Steve. So good.” He said. 

Steve did exactly as Bucky said, rolling him over gently and sliding into him before lowering his weight on to Bucky and grinding his hips. 

Bucky cried out, his hands coming to find Steve’s and squeeze them as he was taken over by the way Steve made him feel. 

“So good, Buck. My sweet baby, you’re so good. So pretty and soft this mornin’. Love makin’ you feel good like this. Love all the sweet noises you make-“ 

Bucky moaned high in his throat, pressing back against Steve’s cock the bet he could as Steve kept his thrusts slow and deep. Bucky trembled and bit into the corner of his pillow when Steve found his sweet spot, rubbing over it with every circle of his hips. 

It didn’t take long before Steve could feel Bucky’s hole getting tighter, clenching up until Bucky was crying out and sobbing through his orgasm. 

“That’s it, baby. That’s it. So good, Buck, so perfect. Let it go, sweetheart, I got ya. I always got ya.” He said, his own hips stuttering and pressing deep as his orgasm raced through him. Bucky moaned at the feeling of Steve cumming inside him, but he was too far gone to make any more reaction than that. 

Steve kissed Bucky’s shoulders and neck before going into aftercare mode, putting a plug in him before cleaning him up and finding the snacks and gatorades Bucky liked when he came back from floating. He wrapped Bucky in the soft throw blanket they kept under the bed for when Bucky would drift off, and he couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face as he watched his baby snuggle into it. 

He turned on How The Universe Works, one of Bucky’s favorites, as background noise and made sure to tell Sam he’d need a rain check on their run before he brought Bucky closer to him. 

Steve didn’t care what people said. Screw breakfast. Because being here like this, laying in a huge, soft bed with the love of his life floating and dozing peacefully next to him, that was the perfect way to start the day.


	29. July 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses All Day

Bucky grinned as Steve kissed him again. He was really enjoying Steve's choice today as he was covered in his husbands kisses. From head to toe, Bucky had been kissed and cuddled until he was letting out giggles every time he felt Steve's lips. 

He'd enjoyed getting to kiss Steve all day, too. It made the both of them happier than anything that they could do this without risk anymore. That they could be open and free with their love. Bucky loved holding Steve's hand and getting his kisses every chance he could.   
"This was a good choice to put in there." Steve said, smiling and kissing under Bucky's ear. 

Bucky nodded, shivering as Steve kissed that spot. It always had him feeling good being kissed right there. He laughed as Steve nuzzled into that spot and tickled it. It made him think of their home in the 30’s, when Steve would wrap him up in those bony arms around him and give tickling kisses to Bucky’s neck, hushing him when he got too loud. 

He brought Steve’s lips back to his and drew him into a deep, slow kiss, smiling with the memory as Steve wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and intertwining their legs. 

“Love you, Buck. Love you so much.” He said.   
Bucky smiled and kissed him again, “I love you, too, Stevie.” 

They returned to their kisses, wasting the day away in their sun filled living room, right where they belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet♥️   
> Hope you enjoy!


	30. July 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69

"Steve, my ass will actually crush you." Bucky said. Steve laughed, "Like that wouldn't be the greatest way to go. C'mon, baby, let's try it. Sit on my face, Buck. Promise I'll make it worth your while." He said, that smirk on his face tempting Bucky so much more than it should. 

Bucky sighed, "Fine, you punk. Lay down. But don't you dare haunt me when I'm right!" 

Steve laughed and nodded as he and Bucky quickly stripped the last of their clothes off. Bucky went to crawl up, but Steve stopped him. 

"Change your mind?" Bucky asked. Steve shook his head, "Turn around."   
"Jesus Christ, Steve. You're actually looking to be suffocated today aren't you?" 

Steve only laughed again and he helped Bucky get turned around. Bucky gasped as Steve's hand came down sharp on his ass before Steve was squeezing it and spreading him open. 

"God, Steve, what's gotten into you today?" Bucky laughed.   
"Just you, baby, you and this sweet ass you got." Steve slapped it again and grabbed Bucky's hips to pull him down, diving right in and licking a stripe up from Bucky's balls to his hole.   
Bucky's hips thrust forward as he gasped and Steve pulled him back down. Steve thrust his tongue into him, licking and nipping around his rim and listening to Bucky let out moans and whimpers as he shook above him. 

Bucky managed to pry his squeezed shut eyes open for a moment and saw Steve as hard as he was. He leaned down, chuckling as Steve's grip on his hips tightened, and wrapped his lips around the red tip of Steve's cock. Steve's hips thrust up and Bucky placed his hands on them to keep him still. Steve moaned as Bucky went further down, swallowing around him and using his tongue in the greatest ways, swirling and curling it around Steve's cock as Steve licked deeper into Bucky. 

Bucky pulled off as Steve began using his fingers along with his tongue and cried out Steve's name as his sweet spot was rubbed on. "Fuck, Stevie. That feels so fuckin' good." 

"So does that, baby." Steve replied, "Don't stop, sweetheart, please..."   
Bucky moaned and leaned down again, taking Steve completely into his throat and swallowing around him. "Fuck..." Steve sighed, trying not to thrust up again. He started fingering Bucky again, rubbing against his sweet spot as Bucky moaned around him. He took Bucky's cock, red and leaking all over his chest, and brought it back to suck the head into his mouth. Bucky cried out and pressed his hips down, Steve took it and used his tongue the same way Bucky had. Bucky pulled off again as Steve added his fingers back inside him, "Steve, oh, god, Steve! I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum, Steve! I'm so close!" 

Steve moaned and rubbed faster and harder against Bucky's prostate, sucking harder around his cock and dipping his tongue into the slit. Bucky wailed as his orgasm lit up his body, thrusting his hips like he just couldn't help it, riding it out until he had to pull himself out of Steve's mouth as he got too sensitive. 

After a moment of catching his breath, he wrapped his lips back around Steve's cock and bobbed his head, faster and making his lips tighter as he pulled up. He used one of his hands to cup and squeeze at Steve's balls, the other went further back and pressed against Steve's hole until he slipped it inside. Steve shouted, clutching and grabbing at Bucky's ass and thighs, his blunt nails digging into the skin and leaving red marks. 

"Buck! Ah, fuck! Oooh, fuck, baby, I'm- fuck!"   
Bucky moaned as Steve filled his mouth, his release shooting into his throat and every drop getting swallowed. "Fuuuck, baby. Your mouth... 's so fuckin' good. C'mere, baby." He said, patting Bucky's thigh. 

Bucky chuckled, laying flat on top of Steve, "Give me two seconds, Stevie. I can't feel my body right now."   
Steve snorted and rubbed his hands up and down Bucky's legs and squeezing his cheeks as they rested. 

When Bucky finally got the energy to move again, he grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned them up, then cuddled into Steve's side, sated and feeling the best kind of lazy as they dozed until Steve's alarm went off. They both sighed, waking up once more and officially starting their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to post! Been a bit crazy lately. Hope you enjoy it! Maybe one day I’ll learn how to end a chapter better😂   
> Thanks for reading!


	31. July 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick a Fantasy (Roleplay)

Steve looked at the last little card in his book and sighed.   
He’d never roleplayed before. Never saw the point of it. He stood and went to find Bucky, who was on the couch reading. He sat next to him and Bucky looked over, noticing the little card in his husband’s hand. 

“What’s the last one?” He asked, setting his book aside.   
“It’s roleplaying. But... Buck, what do we even do? We’ve never done this before.” He said. 

Bucky nodded, “I know. But there are other things we never really did before we tried them. We can always stop if you don’t like it.” 

Steve thought about it. Bucky had a point. There was a lot that they’d tried and liked and a lot that they’d tried and not liked. Steve figures they could see which list this ended up on. 

He started nodding, “Okay. But... what do we even do?” He asked. Bucky sighed, “Well, why don’t we start with something easy? Something that everybody fantasizes about with superheroes.” He said, slipping down to the floor and kneeling in front of Steve.   
He slid his hands up and down Steve’s thighs, “Thanks for saving me, Cap,” he said, waiting on Steve’s response. 

Which honestly took some time for Steve to come up with given how his brain had gone slightly fuzzy at the sight of Bucky before him. 

“Y-you’re welcome?”   
Bucky held back his smile at Steve’s nervousness and scooted closer, letting his hands slide up and over the bulge starting to form under the denim of Steve’s jeans. 

“There must be a way to return the favor? Some way to... show my appreciation?” Bucky asked, squeezing Steve’s cock and feeling the shiver race down his spine at Steve’s moan. 

“You sure you wanna do that?” He asked, picking up his helmet from where he’d left it on the arm table the night before. He placed it on his head and they shared a laugh before getting back into it with Bucky’s nod and nuzzle against Steve’s straining cock. 

“I’m sure, sir. Let me thank you for saving me.” And with that, Steve’s jeans came unbuttoned and the zipper was tugged down slowly by Bucky’s teeth.   
Steve’s breathing got faster as Bucky mouthed at the tent in his briefs before he tugged Steve’s jeans down around his thighs. 

Bucky’s mouth moved up and down the hard shaft, his lips closing around the covered tip and his tongue finding the wet spot that his pre-cum has stained into the briefs. Steve’s hands tightened into fists and he fought to keep his hips from thrusting up into Bucky’s face. 

Bucky smirked when he noticed. 

He let his mouth play around Steve’s cock for a moment longer before he grabbed the elastic at the top and started tugging. Steve lifted again and sighed with relief as his cock was finally, completely freed. Bucky wrapped his hand around the base and grinned. 

“That serum really enhanced everything, didn’t it?” He asked, his eyes going big and innocent looking, like this was the first time he’d ever seen Steve’s cock. Steve snorted, because when it came to sex, Bucky was the furthest thing from innocent that someone could get. 

“You like that?” Steve asked. Bucky licked his bottom lip, making Steve want to lunge forward and bite at it, and he nodded. 

“Biggest I’ve ever had. You gonna ruin me for anyone else, Cap?” Bucky asked, his eyes dark and filled with hunger. The thought of “anyone else” had a jealous heat burning inside of Steve, and he grabbed at Bucky’s hair to pull him in for a hard, bruising kiss. Bucky whimpered into it and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“Gonna ruin you for everybody, baby... Have you begging me for more...” he panted. Bucky groaned and gave Steve another kiss, biting his bottom lip before he shoved Steve back into the couch again. 

Bucky wasted no time in getting his mouth on Steve’s cock, licking a stripe up the under side before wrapping his lips around the head. He moaned as he swallowed every drop Steve was leaking. Steve’s head fell back against the couch as Bucky’s moans send vibrations down his cock, making his pleasure skyrocket. 

“Fuck, baby- that mouth... ah!” 

Bucky pulled off, continuing to stroke Steve’s cock as he smirked up at him. “Glad you saved it, huh?” 

Steve nodded, “Yes, fuck, yeah I am.” 

Words were lost on the both of them as Bucky leaned back down and took more and more of Steve’s cock into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat and staying there for a moment. He swallowed around Steve and groaned as Steve’s fingers were suddenly in his hair and tugging tightly. 

Steve was moaning and keening loudly as Bucky worked his throat around him. 

“Fuck, fuck, baby! That’s so good! God, that’s so fucking good!” Steve babbled. Bucky pulled off for just a second to get a breath before going back down, sealing his lips tightly around Steve’s cock before bobbing his head up and down. Steve’s fingers loosened and tightened reflexively in his hair, making Bucky moan each time they got tighter. 

Bucky’s hand slid between Steve’s legs, cupping his balls gently before squeezing and tugging on them the way Steve likes before he took them into his mouth as he stroked Steve with his metal hand. 

“Shit, baby... I’m gettin’ close, sugar. Can I cum all over that pretty face’a yours? Make a mess’a you, baby?” Steve asked, his voice gruff and deep and making Bucky’s own cock jerk in his sweats. Bucky pulled off and nodded, “Yeah, Cap, please.” He begged, stroking Steve’s cock and wrapping his lips around the head, tonguing the slit as he worked Steve faster with his hand until Steve was pulling him off by his hair. 

“Ah, ah, ah!! Oooh, fuck, I’m- cumming!!” Steve exclaimed loudly, nearly yelling before his balls drew up and his cock jerked in Bucky’s hand. Bucky closed his eyes just in time as Steve’s cum hit his face, covering him in the hot, white stripes. 

He barely had time to ask for a tissue before he was being hauled up into Steve’s lap and getting jerked off as his husband slid his hand into Bucky’s sweats. 

“Didn’t think I’d leave you high and dry did you? Cum for me, baby, let me make you cum.” Steve said, and Bucky doubled over as he’s assaulted by the pleasure. He buries his face against Steve’s shoulder, accidentally smearing the mess on his face into the fabric, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as his orgasm came up fast and tore through him like fireworks, lighting up every inch of his body until was was trembling on Steve’s lap and shivering almost violently in Steve’s arms as Steve worked him through it. 

He pulled off when Bucky whined, quickly becoming over sensitive. He panted as he lay against Steve’s chest, catching his breath as he heard Steve moving around. He gasped when he felt Steve wiping his face off. 

“Just me, sweetheart. Just cleanin’ up your pretty face.” He said, kissing Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky opened his eyes once the mess was gone and grimaced at the stains on Steve’s shirt. 

“Sorry about that.” He said, his voice hoarse. Steve shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. How about you let me take you back to my place and I’ll take care of you for real?” Steve asked. Bucky could see him getting harder again and grinned, “Let’s go then.” He said. 

Steve kisses him softly before lifting him up and going to move, but tripping over the jeans still around his legs. 

Bucky cackled underneath him as they kicked Steve’s jeans and briefs off. 

“You okay?” Steve laughed. Bucky nodded, “Yeah. Might have a little carpet burn but I’m fine.” He said, pulling Steve down for a kiss before they got up again and went to the bedroom, where they acted out many a new fantasy and added this to the list of things they definitely liked. 

When they were finished for the evening, and finally getting around to making dinner, Steve leaned over and kissed Bucky sweetly. 

“Thank you, Buck. For making this one of the best birthdays I’ve had in a long time.” 

Bucky’s cheeks turned pink, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Glad I could make you happy.” He said. 

Steve took his hand, “You always make me happy, sweetheart. I love you.” 

Bucky turned off the stove and kissed Steve back, wrapping his arms around his neck again and running his fingers through his hair. “I love you, too, Stevie. Til the end of the line.” 

Steve beamed down at him, “Til the end of the line, sugar.” 

They kissed once more, and sat to eat dinner on the couch, Steve already thinking up how to make Bucky’s birthday just as special. 

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry this took forever😂 I finally managed to get my laptop fixed and by this point I’d forgotten about this last chapter and my dumbass forgot that July does indeed have 31 days instead of 30 😂 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you’ve enjoyed this! Can’t wait to do another! 
> 
> Hope y’all have a great September! 
> 
> Peace&Love


	32. BONUS CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who won the TikTok bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot that I said I’d tell who won the bet between Natasha and Bucky in the chapter with Bucky’s lap dance! So here’s that!

Bucky looked up from his phone as Natasha walked in with a wicked smile on her face and carrying a box.

“What the hell is up with you?” Bucky asked, not at all used to seeing that smile and glaring at the box she was holding.

It looked suspiciously like the case file boxes and Bucky’s heart sank. “No. There’s no fucking way!” He exclaimed.

“I hope you enjoy stakeouts, Barnes, cause you’re about be going on a whole lot of them!” She said, laughing as she slammed the box down on the counter in front of him. Bucky exited out of the Twitter war he was reading, people arguing about who topped and who bottomed in his and Steve’s relationship, and went to TikTok.

He clicked on his own video, seeing himself grinding on Steve as he looked at the little heart that told him how many likes he got on videos he made. This specific video had gotten to two million. Two million people seeing him grinding his dick against Steve’s in his attempt to be shocking and sexy was sort of setting off that exhibitionist kink that Steve claimed Bucky had.

But Bucky would come back to that later. 

Right now he was searching for Natasha’s video, which he found and watched as she did this dance sitting on the edge of the quinjet ramp that was dropped and hovering what looked like hundreds of stories above the city.

It had _five_ million likes.

Bucky looked at her smirking face. “I hate you.” He said. She laughed wickedly and shoved the box towards him. “This is every stakeout I was about to be busy with in the next month. Have fun!” She said gleefully as she turned and walked out of the apartment just as Steve and Sam walked in from their run.

“What did Nat leave?” Steve asked.

Bucky groaned and let his forehead thunk down to hit the counter top. “Stakeout cases.” He groaned. He heard Sam and Steve snort and resisted the urge to throw his arm at Sam’s head.

Again.

“You lost the bet?” Steve asked. Bucky growled.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Buck.” Steve said, patting his shoulder.

Bucky sat up again, “How the hell did she win over me? I was _grinding_! On _Captain fucking America!_ Everybody on TikTok watched me basically ride you! But _nooooo_! Apparently from the edge of the quinjet ramp is more impressive!”

“Natasha did whatever she did from the edge of the quinjet ramp? How did that win over yours?” Sam asked.

“Well... the quinjet might’ve been flying when she did it. Pretty high up above the city.” He griped.

Sam nodded, “Alright, that is pretty impressive.” He said.

“Shut up, Sam, I know it’s impressive.” Bucky said with a sigh. “But I don’t _wanna_ do stakeouts, Stevie!” He whined like a five year old, dropping his head to Steve’s sweaty chest.

Steve chuckled and kissed Bucky’s head, “Well, honey, I don’t see you getting out of it. Natasha hates stakeouts as much as you do. But how about I join you? Hm? We’ll take the case in shifts in whatever tiny van they stuff us into.” Steve said.

Bucky looked up at him, “Yeah?” He asked, wanting to know Steve wasn’t teasing. Steve nodded, “Yeah, babe. Just tell me when.”

Bucky launched up and kissed his husband, throwing his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

Steve made a “ _oomph_!” noise, but caught Bucky and kissed him back just as hard.

“And there’s my cue to go.” Sam said, grabbing his water bottle and heading for the door.

“See ya later!” He said. Steve backed up to reply, but Bucky quickly disagreed with that plan and started trying to tear Steve’s running clothes from his body.

“You could at least wait til I’m out of the room, Barnes!” Sam shouted as he walked out and shut the door behind him, shaking his head. “Horny bastards.” He muttered, walking away to his own apartment as the couple inside continued on their way to their bedroom, ignoring Sam’s yelling, and oblivious to everything but each other.

Maybe losing this bet hadn’t been such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! 😂   
> I hope y’all are doing great! I can’t wait for this year to be over with 😫 
> 
> I hope 2021 will be a much better year for everyone! 
> 
> Peace&Love   
> ✌🏻&♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Wattpad as well! That’s where I do all of my writing. My account is CapsWinterSoldier! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
